Through the Looking Glass
by sporksareweird
Summary: Raphael finds himself in a strange and dangerous world.
1. The Turtle in the Mirror

Hello everyone! I hit a snag with Protectors, and this one just sorta jumped into my brain. So...enjoy!

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.**

* * *

Raphael sighed. It was Monday. He hated Mondays. He didn't even know why; it's not like he had to go to school or anything. It might have something to do with TV. There was never anything good on on Mondays. He looked up from the Sports illustrated magazine he was leafing through and examined his brothers.

Leo was reading a book on ancient Japanese culture. He found that kind of stuff interesting. Raph snorted. You wouldn't catch _him_ reading boring stuff like that. Raph was just surprised that Leo didn't have his katanas strapped to his back. He took those things everywhere.

Donnie was doing a crossword puzzle from the newspaper with a slight frown on his face. Every once in a while he would whisper something to himself and either nod enthusiastically or shake it, discouraged. Raph was amused. A crossword puzzle was definitely something that he would find entertaining.

Mikey was reading a comic book, Justice Force 27. He had read those comics so many times he could act them out in his sleep. Raph actually didn't mind comic books. He mostly enjoyed X-Men and Spiderman, though.

Raph sighed again. He was bored, and when Raph was bored he took a shower. He didn't know why. He guessed because it was warm and relaxing.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna hit the showers," Raph announced as he stood and stretched. His brothers looked up.

"Kay," Mikey relied before going back to his comic.

"April's bringing pizza in a half an hour, so don't be long," Leo added before he too went back to his reading.

"Anyone know a seven letter word for 'greed'," Donnie asked, as Raph began walking toward the bathroom.

"Avarice," Raph responded without looking over his shoulder.

Donnie blinked. "Oh! Duh! Thanks Raph." He wrote the word in and was immediately immersed in the next clue.

Raph smirked. He didn't like crosswords, but that didn't mean he couldn't do them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raph stayed in the shower a good fifteen minutes. He pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the tub, feeling very refreshed. He wiped the condensation off of the mirror and gazed at his reflection as he re-tied his bandanna. When he was finished he let his hands fall to his sides, and just stared at his reflection, inspecting a cut on his jaw that he hadn't noticed before.

The surface of the mirror seemed to shimmer, causing Raph to look around the bathroom, bewildered. He shrugged and returned to looking at his reflection. His reflection looked back. Then his reflection narrowed its eyes. Raph's eyes widened in response. His reflection grinned wickedly. Raph's mouth fell open in shock. He backed away from the mirror. As he did so, his reflection seemed to move forward. Closer.

Raph blinked. His reflection did not. Was he hallucinating? Was the stress of constantly battling the foot finally getting to him? He moved closer to the mirror and peered at his reflection. His reflection stared back at him.

Raph stood, frozen in horror, as a green, three fingered hand so much like his own reached out of the mirror. The hand grasped Raph's neck. He choked and felt himself being pulled toward the mirror. His reflection sneered at him. Then all want dark.

* * *

Yeah, kinda short. The next chapter will be longer. Until then, review please! 


	2. A Very Different Bathroom

Alright, here's chapter two. I'm glad you thought it was weird, Lioness-Goddess, that's what I was going for :)

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

_Thoughts are in italics_

* * *

Raphael woke, gasping, in a very different bathroom than he remembered losing consciousness in.

The floor was green marble, the walls were painted a dazzling white, and every fixture was gold. The room was immense; he thought it might have been bigger than their entire old lair.

Raph gripped the edge of the solid gold sink and hoisted himself up off of the floor. He gasped and stumbled back.

_I'll never be able to look in a mirror the same way again_, he thought. He cautiously approached the sink and gazed into the mirror. His reflection gazed back. Raph waved his arms around. His reflection did the same. He reached out and touched the mirror. Solid, cool glass was all his fingers made contact with. He dropped his gaze to the sink. There was an odd white powder coating the inside, and an odd smelling candle was placed over the drain. He didn't touch anything.

He made his way over to the only door in the immaculate bathroom and opened it slowly, wary of what he would find. His jaw dropped.

He was standing in the largest bedroom he had ever seen. Plush green carpet covered the floors. In one corner stood what looked like an entire gym full of exercise equipment. He turned and saw a huge cabinet filled with weapons of all shapes and sizes, many he had never seen before. His gaze fell to the bed. It was three times bigger than his bed at home. It was covered in a red and gold bedspread and surrounded by crimson hangings. It was so high off the ground that one needed to climb three little steps to get up on it.

Raph spun as he heard a door open. A girl of about seventeen came in, pushing a cart. She looked like a maid at a hotel, right down to her little red maid's uniform.

"Oh!" She exclaimed upon seeing Raph. She threw herself to the floor at his feet, bowing. "I am sorry, Master! I was unaware you were still in here. Forgive me." There was a hint of pleading in her voice, and Raph could tell that she was completely terrified.

_Master? _Raph thought. He looked back down at the girl.

"That's okay. Um, I was just leaving." The girl didn't look up at him.

"I will leave until you are ready to depart from your bedroom, Master," she said, picking herself up off of the floor.

_My bedroom?_ Raph thought, confused. _Okay…_

Just then something began beeping behind him. He spun around and found a large computer-like machine. It had a keyboard and a huge flat screen, which was mounted on the wall.

"What's this thing?" He asked the girl. She gave him an odd look.

"I believe you have a call, My Lord," she answered.

Perplexed, Raph walked over to the keyboard and pressed a button that was flashing blue. He heard the door close behind him as the girl quickly left the room. An image appeared on the screen. Raph was relieved. It was Leo. Maybe he knew what was going on. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but stopped.

The Turtle that stared at Raph from the screen looked like Leo, but… He had an odd X shaped scar on his left cheek and was wearing an oddly spiked strap across his plastron to hold the katana strap onto his back. That wasn't what concerned Raphael the most, however. The look in Leo's eyes was…hard. Angry. The expression on his face was that of a particularly strict military drill sergeant. While Leo could be strict sometimes, Raph was positive that his facial expression could never be that…severe. And his eyes… He was Leo, but somehow…not.

"Well, good morning, Sunshine," Not-Leo said mockingly. "I was wondering when you'd drag your lazy ass out of bed."

Raph gaped. "Wha…?"

"Ah, a glimpse of the wit you are _so_ famous for," Not-Leo sneered, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Raph didn'tquite knowhow to respond to that. He wasn't used to Leo being so openly hostile to him.

"Anyway, you remembered that its game day, didn't you?" Not-Leo asked lazily, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Um…" Raph didn't know what to say. He focused on the screen, into the room behind Not-Leo. It was very similar to the one Raph was in right now. The only difference was that is was filled with Japanese artifacts. Well, at least something was consistent between the Leo he knew and this guy. And, of course, his possessions were blue where Raph's were red.

Not-Leo snorted, looking disgusted. He was about to say something when the door to his room opened.

Raph watched as a girl came in carrying a tray. She was wearing a maid's uniform, identical to that of the girl's he had encountered earlier, except that it was blue.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I am very sorry, Master. I was unaware you were in the middle of a call." She dropped her gaze, not looking at the screen.

"Come here," Not-Leo commanded, a weird edge to his voice. The girl walked toward him. He took the tray from her and placed it somewhere out of Raph's line of sight. The girl was still staring at the floor. Not-Leo reached out and lifted her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. He smiled. She smiled weakly in return, looking relieved. Then he backhanded her across the face, sending her sprawling.

"Next time, knock before you just barge right in," Not-Leo said, his voice like ice. The girl scrambled up, murmuring apologies, and quickly exited the way she had come.

"So, anyway," Not-Leo continued, as if nothing had happened. "It's Michelangelo's turn to host, so I suggest you bring your appetite. He always has good food."

Raph was only half listening. _Leo just hit an innocent girl. _He couldn't believe it. The Leo he knew was reluctant to hurt any girl, even if she was trying to kill him. All of his brothers were like that._There is something very wrong here._

A beep from his keyboard brought him out of his reverie. Not-Leo smirked.

"Ah, speak of the devil. I'll patch him in." Raph watched as he pressed a button on his keyboard. The screen flickered off, and when it flickered back on it was divided in half.: Not-Leo on one side, and on the other…

"Mikey?" Raph whispered. The Turtle that looked back at him looked just like Michelangelo, but Raph knew he was not. He couldn't be. He had a jagged scar over his left eye (_why is everyone so scarred? Raph wondered vaguely_) and his lip seemed curled in a permanent sneer. There was no trace of humor on his usually happy-go-lucky brother's face. This Turtle was Mikey…but not.

"Yo, bro, ready for game day?" Not-Mikey asked, a perverse sort of amusement evident in his voice.

"Shell for brains forgot," Not-Leo responded, taking a piece of toast from the tray his unfortunate maid had brought in. He crunched on it loudly.

"Dude!" Not-Mikey yelled, clearly annoyed. "We just talked about it yesterday!" Raph felt trapped.

"Sorry…You guys know how coherent I am in the morning," Raph joked casually, not wanting to make them suspicious of anything.

"Coherent?" Not-Leo asked.

"Yeah, dude, that's like, a Donatello word," Not-Mikey agreed, raising an eye ridge.

Raph frowned. It was true that Donnie used big words, but he was sure that his brothers knew what "coherent" meant.

"Where is he, anyway?" Raph asked, trying to change the subject.

"Prolly at his lab," Not-Mikey said absently, crossing his arms across his plastron. "He's developing some new laser thing, I dunno." He waved a hand.

_Well, at least Donnie's the same_, Raph thought. _Then again, maybe not…_

"What about Master Splinter?" Raph queried. "Where's he?"

Both of the Turtles on the screen frowned, looking utterly confused.

"Master who?" Not-Mikey asked.

"Splinter…" Not-Leo murmured, seeming lost in thought. "Oh, the rat." The contempt in his voice stopped Raph's heart cold. Not even the Shredder had spoken of Splinter with such malice.

Not-Leo smiled wickedly. "We killed it a long time ago, don't you remember?"

* * *

Mikey looked up from his comic book when he heard the bathroom door open. Raphael walked out, wearing a strange spiked belt and an odd smile.

"Yo, dude, what's up with the biker look?" Mikey inquired, drawing the attention of Donnie and Leo.

"Oh, you know, something different." There was an odd tone to Raph's voice; it sounded darker somehow, more grating. The other Turtles noticed his odd expression and especially the hard look in Raph's eyes. They shot each other questioning looks.

Master Splinter shuffled into the room just then, giving them all a small smile before continuing on toward the kitchen. The other's noticed Raph's shocked expression, which was quickly replaced with a wicked grin.

_Hmmm…_ Thought Not-Raph. _This should be interesting…_

* * *

To be continued! Review now please! Anyone? Review? 


	3. What is Going On?

Hi! Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys are awesome. I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: Is this even necessary?**

* * *

"What?" Raph's mouth felt dry. His head was pounding, and the room spun.

"Yeah, it tried to resist us, stupid thing," Not-Leo continued. "We dispatched it easily." He frowned. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Oh! I remember that thing now!" Not-Mikey exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "It was really annoying. It was like, the leader of the resistance, wasn't it?"

Not-Leo nodded. "Ugh, I hated it. It really got on my nerves. Tried to sabotage everything we did."

"Um…how did we kill it again?" Raph asked nervously, nearly choking on the word "kill."

"We threw it off of a building, bro," Not-Mikey said, looking at Raph as though he were deeply disturbed. "You don't remember any of this?"

"Um…Yeah…Well…" Raph sputtered, wanting to get far away from these horrible versions of his brothers. "I gotta go…"

"Kay," Not-Mikey said, still looking at Raph as though he were a particularly dangerous mental patient. "My place at three, remember."

"Yeah, got it," Raph replied. Where Not-Mikey lived he had no idea.

"Don't be late this time," Not-Leo added scathingly before he ended the call.

Raph stared at the blank screen for a few minutes, trying to comprehend what was going on. Obviously, Raph was no longer at home. The only thing he could come up with to explain what was going on was that he was in another dimension. A different plane of existence. An alternate reality. Donnie could probably explain it, but Raph had no desire to talk to this world Donnie.

_How did I get here? Sucked in through a mirror? Hmm…Through the looking glass…_

He was Alice in frickin' wonderland, and he didn't like it one bit.

He walked over to the door the maid had come through and pulled it open. He stepped out into a long hallway and looked around. He walked down the hall and found an elevator. He walked in and looked at the buttons.

"Forty floors?" He exclaimed out loud. He was on the highest level, in what must be the penthouse. He pressed the button labeled "LOBBY." The car quickly descended, and when the doors opened Raph involuntarily recoiled.

The place was swarming with Foot soldiers. They wore the requisite all black uniform, but Raph noticed that the place on the chest where the symbol of the foot should be was occupied by a different symbol. His eyes widened in horror.

A red turtle's shell adorned the front of each and every ninja that milled about the lobby. Raph stepped tentatively out of the elevator, drawing the attention of the nearest ninja.

"Master! You are awake!" He said, lowering himself onto one knee. The other ninjas in the room did the same.

"Uh. Yeah…" Raph was so confused his head hurt. He needed some fresh air. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Would you like for me to ring the gong, sir?" The ninja who had previously spoken inquired.

"Uh, no, thanks," Raph answered, wondering what gong he could possibly mean.

The ninja looked up. "Ah, so you've decided to stop giving them warning? Excellent decision, master. They'll never know what's coming!"

"Yeah…" Raph said slowly, backing toward the door that he could see led to the outside. He bumped into something and whirled. A foot Elite guard stood there, gripping his pointed staff. Raph reached for his Sais.

"Do you wish me to accompany you, My Lord?" He asked, sinking to one knee as the others had.

"Uh…" Raph was getting tired of making that noise. "I'd rather go alone, thanks."

"Normally, I would advise against that sir, but since you dispatched their leader, the infidels have lost confidence." The elite guard looked up. 'I am sure you will not run into any trouble."

"Alright. Bye then," Raph said. He turned and positively fled the building.

He pounded the pavement, not caring if anyone saw him. This wasn't his world, anyway. He was sure of that. He would _never_ get along with any Foot soldier, no matter what. He heard a scream and looked around wildly, instinctively pulling his Sais from his belt.

"It's him!"

"But they didn't even ring the gong!"

"Who cares? RUN!"

The people on the street were in a frenzy. Panic swept through them; the fear was practically tangible. _What are they so afraid of?_

_Me…_Raph realized_. Why are they so afraid of me?_

Raph dodged down an alley, searching for a manhole cover; the sewers would give him refuge. He stopped short. He was far down the alley now, away from the screams and the people. He stood in front of a large dumpster. From the smell he determined that it belonged to a fast food restaurant. Someone was inside, digging around. Raph felt a pang when he realized that this person was probably looking for lunch.

The figure, sensing his presence, straightened. Raph got his first glimpse of the back of the person's head. He felt elated. He would have recognized that hair anywhere.

"April!" He shouted, overjoyed to see someone he recognized.

The woman in the dumpster whirled. It was April, alright. But not the wonderful woman Raph knew. She was dirty and wore tattered rags. Her eyes widened in horror, then narrowed. She swung herself out of the bin and landed gracefully. She took a defiant step toward him.

"Look, I don't know how you found out my real name," she spat, hate resonating from every syllable. "But I will not allow you to call me that. The name's Viper." She shifted into a defensive stance. "I am not afraid of you."

"April!" Raph exclaimed in exasperation. "What is going on? You know I'd never hurt you!" Raph's mind was telling him that this wasn't his April, but it hurt him to see any April hate him so much. They were good friends.

"Tell that to Master Splinter!" Viper's voice was deadly quiet, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yeah, what happened with that? Why did we kill him?" Raph honestly wanted to know.

"Are you kidding? You'll kill anyone who opposes your regime! You killed Saki, your own Sensei! He raised you, and you just tossed him away like so much garbage!" She wrinkled her nose. "Not that I care about him, he was evil. But nothing compared to you!"

"The shredder was our sensei?" Raph felt light headed.

"Yes." Viper regarded him silently. "If you are going to kill me, do it quickly. I will not beg to be spared." She stood, relaxed, looking at peace with herself.

"I could never hurt you, April," Raph said, with such sincerity in his voice that Viper's resolve faltered. She shook it off.

"Look, I don't know what your game is, _Raphael_," She put special emphasis on is name, hoping to get a rise out of him. He just stared at her with the same pain filled gaze. "But don't think we're letting our guard down." With that she spun and fled, blending into the shadows. Raph watched his friend go, at an utter loss at what to do. He wondered what the real April was doing at that moment, when suddenly, a thought struck him. He was amazed he hadn't thought it sooner.

_If I'm here, then that means this world's Raph is with my family…_

* * *

"Hey guys! Pizza time!" A feminine voice rang throughout the lair.

Not-Raph looked up. _No… It can't be…_

April strode into view, three Pizza's perched precariously in her arms. He grinned when she saw the Turtles, who hadn't moved since Not-Raph had returned from his "shower."

"Hey Raph, nice belt," April called out. "Okay, I got pepperoni, cheese, and…"

"Hawaiian?" Mikey hurtled toward the kitchen. "Didja get Hawaiian, April" Mikey looked hopeful.

_April…?_ Not-Raph was confused for a moment. Then he grinned. _Of course, Viper can't be her real name._

"I can't believe you want fruit on you pizza, Mikey," Leo said, shaking his head. He heaved himself up off of the floor, casting his book aside. Donnie followed suit.

"Tomatoes are fruit, and they're on pizza," Mikey pointed out, grabbing plates.

"Actually, tomatoes are vegetables. They are placed in the fruits group, which is a sub-division of vegetables, like legumes. It's a common misconception," Donnie put in.

Mikey opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but he paused, looking confused. Finally he just said, "Well, its food, and I'm eating it," and shoved an entire piece of pizza into his mouth. April looked disgusted.

"Hey Raph, don't you want any?" April called out to the only Turtle who hadn't moved yet. "I got pepperoni for you."

"Coming," Not-Raph murmured, staring at the woman who, back home, was his sworn enemy.

_Oh, this will be too easy, _Not-Raph thought as he stood and headed toward the kitchen. He noticed Leo's bare shell. His grin widened. _They don't even have weapons…_

* * *

Okay, review time people! 


	4. The Mad Scientist

Here's the next chapter, everyone. Sorry for the wait.

**Discalimer: The turtles were created before I was even born, so, unfortunatley,they can not possibly be mine.**

* * *

After his encounter with April (_Viper?_) Raph had begun running again. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. He just ran. Everywhere he went people screamed and fled, but he hardly noticed. All he could think about was his family…his real family. He was worried about what this world's version of him was doing to them.

Raph paused in his musings and looked around. It had been hours since he had left his "house," and he had covered a lot of ground. He took in his surroundings: a bunch of old warehouses.

"Hmmm…Brooklyn," Raph muttered vaguely. Alternate dimension or not, he knew New York like the back of his hand.

"Hey Raphie-Boy!" a familiar voice rang out, shattering the silence. Raph whirled, Sais drawn. "Hey, what are you doing on my turf?" Raph looked to the roof of the nearest warehouse and located the source of the voice.

"Donnie!" Raph was apprehensive. He had no idea what this Don would do.

"I was just about to leave for Mikey's, you wanna ride?" Raph studied this world's version of Donatello. There was a long scar on his forehead (_again with the scars?_) and a strange look in his eyes that suggested that he wasn't… all there. The words "mad scientist" bounced around inside Raph's head. The "mad scientist" flipped off of the roof and landed expertly on the ground. He straightened and began walking toward Raph. As he got closer, Raph realized that "not all there" was an incorrect description of this Donnie. "Not there at all" was more accurate.

"Hey bro!" Not-Donnie chirped, skipping the last couple of steps and stopping very close to Raph. _Too close, _he thought. He took a step back. Not-Donnie took a step too, re-closing the gap.

"Um, hey Don," Raph said nervously. Not-Donnie started bouncing up and down.

"Hey Raph! You wanna see my new laser? I just finished it! It's really cool!" He stared at the empty space above Raph's head while he said this.

"Sure," Raph replied, genuinely curious. Not-Donnie squealed and tore off in the direction of one of the larger warehouses. Raph ran after him.

_Well…he doesn't seem too malicious… _

Not-Donnie stopped in front of the correct warehouse and placed his hand on a pad outside of the door. It scanned his palm, beeped, and the door opened.

"Welcome, Donatello," a computerized voice greeted as Not-Donnie skipped through the door. Raph followed him inside and looked around. His jaw dropped.

The entire warehouse was filled with dangerous looking weapons. Raph could identify some of them: bombs, grenade launchers, tanks. Most were completely alien to him.

"Come on Raphie, its back here!" Not-Donnie grabbed his hand and pulled him to the very back of the building. Raph suddenly got very nervous.

"Uh, Donnie, what does this laser thing do, exactly?" Raph knew what lasers did, of course, but he wanted to hear what Donnie was planning on doing with it.

"Let me put it in terms you'll understand," he replied, very condescending all of a sudden. "It burns holes in things. Or, it blows things up, depending what setting it's on."

"Ah…" Raph's anxiety increased. He wasn't paying attention and ran right into Not-Donnie when he stopped suddenly.

"Here it is!" He yelled into Raph's ear. Temporarily deaf, Raph turned to inspect the laser.

It was immense. It was painted purple and covered in buttons and knobs. Raph smirked as he pictured Mikey yelling "Oooh, shiny!" and messing with everything.

"So, what are you gonna do with it?" Raph asked casually. He cast a sideways glance at his not-really-brother.

Not-Donnie shrugged. "Blow stuff up?" He jumped suddenly, causing Raph to start.

"Oh no! It's almost three! We gotta get to Mikey's!" He again seized Raph's hand and towed him off in the direction of another door. "Which mode of transportation shall we take?"

"Whichever you want, Donnie," Raph responded, amused at this Donnie's erratic behavior.

"Ooh, how about the fighter jet? Nah, Mikey's place is too close to use that. Ah ha! The oversized transport helicopter! That's your favorite, isn't it?" Not-Donnie looked at him expectantly.

"Uh, oh yes, my favorite," Raph agreed, causing Not-Donnie to emit another squeal and start positively _dragging_ Raph out the door.

"Donnie! I can get there myself!" Raph yelled, wrenching himself free. Not-Donnie stopped and stared at him. Raph raised an eye ridge in return. "Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?"

Not-Donnie flung himself to the ground, sobbing hysterically.

"Donnie! Donnie! What's wrong?" Raph felt very awkward; he wasn't used to his brainy brother being so…unhinged.

"You…yelled…at…me!" Not-Donnie wailed between sobs. He began shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh…well…" Raph hadn't meant anything by it. Yelling was just how he reacted to most situations. "I'm sorry."

Not-Donnie stopped crying immediately. It was the most sudden thing that Raph had ever seen.

"Really? Okay." Not-Donnie jumped up, a strangely vacant smile on his face. "Come on, let's go find our helicopter. Here helicopter!" Not-Donnie called, as if the large vehicle were a pet. He ran off toward what looked like an airplane hangar.

Raph shook his head and followed, wondering how the non-psychotic Donnie was doing back in the _real world._

* * *

"YES!" Mikey leapt into the air, pumping his fist triumphantly. "Schooled ya, bro!" He waved his play station controller tauntingly in Leo's face. Leo shrugged.

"It's just a game Mike," Leo responded, not seeming to care that he had lost.

Not-Raph was amused. Had Michelangelo done that in _his_ world, Leonardo would have kicked his ass. Then kicked it again, just for fun. This world's Leo was passive, as far as Not-Raph could tell. That would definitely work to his advantage.

"Dude, its no fun beating you. You gotta get angry and accuse me of cheating like Raph does," Mikey pouted. "Hey Raph, you wanna play?" He seized Leo's controller and held it out.

"What are you yelling about, Mikey?" Donnie asked, emerging from his lab. Not-Raph turned toward the purple-masked turtle.

"I schooled Leo in SSX," Mikey said proudly.

"Everyone can beat Leo, Mikey, he sucks at video games," Donnie responded, looking unimpressed.

"Hey! I'm right here, you know," Leo said crossly. He frowned. Then he broke down and grinned. "Yeah, I do suck at video games, don't I?"

"It's okay, bro, its good for you to not be perfect at something," Donnie answered calmly. "I'm gonna go back to the lab. I'm almost done fixing the microwave." At that Leo glared at Mikey, who grinned sheepishly and held up his hands.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that you shouldn't put pop cans in the microwave?" He asked defensively.

"Mikey, what are pop cans made out of?" Donnie asked, a smile playing about his lips.

"Uh, aluminum?" Mikey answered, looking slightly confused.

"And what is aluminum?" Donnie asked, his smile growing.

"Um, shiny?" Mikey looked lost. Then he lit up. "Oooh, metal! Aluminum is a metal! It's…oh…" Realization showed on his face.

"Do we put metal in the microwave, Mikey?" Donnie asked, positively grinning.

"No…" Mikey responded, looking down at the floor. "Sorry guys."

"That's okay Mike, it gave me something to do today," Donnie said. "I should be done within the hour." He turned and walked away.

Not-Raph was utterly amazed. He had never seen Donatello so…sane. He was still his genius self, though. Maybe more so. This might put a damper on things…

"So, how 'bout that game, Raph?" Mikey asked, holding the controller out to him once again.

"No, I think I'll turn in for the night," Not-Raph responded, standing up and walking away.

"What? It's only nine thirty!" Mikey was incredulous.

"Yeah, well, it was a long day," Not-Raph said over his shoulder.

"Raph, we just sat around here all day," Leo argued. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just peachy, Leonardo, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're 'turning in' to Donnie's room."

Not-Raph flicked on the light to the room he was about to enter and looked around. It was strewn with electronic equipment.

"Of course, I was just retrieving a CD I lent to Donatello," he covered smoothly. He glanced into the room again, wary of the jumble of tools lying about on the floor. "I'll get it tomorrow. Goodnight brothers."

"'Night Raph," Mikey responded, sounding concerned. Not-Raph didn't see him and Leo exchange questioning looks.

Not-Raph found the correct room. He entered, and closed and locked the door. He glanced around, the wicked smile spreading across his face once more. He sat down on the bed, thinking about all he had witnessed since he had changed places with the Raphael of this world. He chuckled softly to himself. _Oh yes, my plan will succeed…and they won't suspect a thing…_

* * *

To be continued! Review now please! Pretty please? 


	5. The Game Begins

Hola everyone! Sorry it's been so long. Here's the next chapter! This one's a tad more violent, just a warning.

**Diclaimer: Yeah... **Also, I'm a Minnesota girl. I have no idea what's going on with all of the borroughs of New York. I just picked some. Keep that in mind

Thank you kindly to all of my reviewers. I'm glad you like it. Now, on with the show!

* * *

Raphael clung frantically to the seat, wondering how he got into this mess. He glanced at the driver of the immense chopper, a completely mental version of his bo-staff wielding brother. At the moment, said head-case was flying the both of them to Michelangelo's place (which turned out to be in Queens) where they would soon be playing this mysterious "game" that Raph had heard so much about.

_Well… not so much, actually_, he realized. He had no clue what the game entailed, but if these messed up versions of his brothers liked it then he could be sure that it wasn't anything good.

"Voila!" Not-Donnie cried as he pointed to a huge skyscraper. "La casa de Mikey!" He landed the helicopter on the roof and hopped out. Raph followed, only to be greeted by ten Foot ninjas. The fronts of their uniforms were adorned with orange turtle shells.

"Master has been expecting you, sirs," one said. "Follow us." Not-Donnie skipped merrily after them; Raph followed warily. He still couldn't get used the fact that the Foot were working for them.

They made their way to an elevator. Only two of the ninjas went into the car with the Turtles. Raph examined the buttons and discovered that this building had forty floors, just like his. One ninja pushed number 32. They descended, and when the car came to a stop and the doors opened, Raph found himself in a very strange room.

TV screens covered one entire wall. They were all on and all showed what Raph recognized to be different sections of Queens. People carried out their daily lives, some no doubt unaware that they were being watched.

"It's about time," came an impatient voice. Raph turned to see his blue and orange clad brothers sitting in swivel chairs around a large round table. Not-Leo drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. "You're late."

Raph glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the table. It was 3:02. _You have got to be kidding me…_

"Sorry Leo, I was showing Raph my Laser!" Not-Donnie jumped into the chair next to the angry turtle. He swiveled around, giggling softly. Raph couldn't believe it. The Donnie he knew did _not _giggle. Well, at least not insanely.

"Wait, you went to Donnie's lab?" Not-Mikey was dumbfounded. "You actually went to Brooklyn?"

"Yeah," Raph answered, wondering why Mikey sounded so awe-struck. "I needed some exercise."

"You _walked_ to Brooklyn from Manhattan?"

"No, I ran most of the way."

"You're psycho." Not-Leo sounded disgusted.

"No, Donnie's psycho!" Raph burst out. The other two turtles turned to their mechanically inclined brother, who was currently running his finger across the surface of the table. And giggling. He looked up.

"It leaves marks" he said, not really looking at any of them, before returning his full attention to the table.

Raph raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _See._

"What are you talking about, bro? That's normal for Donnie," Not-Mikey said. Raph just stared at him.

"If you girls don't mind," Not-Leo snarled, "I'd love to get the game started."

"'Kay, but I'm not sitting out this time," Not-Donnie said, swiveling in his chair.

"Well, someone's gotta monitor the screens," Not-Leo said, motioning to the wall of TVs.

"I'm hosting, it's my turn to play," Not-Mikey pouted.

"I'll sit out," Raph volunteered. He didn't know the rules of the game, anyway, and would rather keep that fact to himself. The other Turtles froze, then turned to his slowly.

"_You're_ volunteering to sit out?" Not-Mikey was beside himself. "But the game is your favorite thing EVER!"

Raph shrugged. "I'll live."

"But…"

"Whatever," cut in Not-Leo. "Mikey, get the pawns in here.

Not-Mikey nodded and leaned across the table. He pressed a button on an intercom device, leaned down, and spoke into it. "Send them in."

Doors Raph hadn't noticed before opened, and three men walked in. They were all in their early twenties, clothed in slightly ragged jeans and T-shirts. They all looked very nervous and frightened. Raph suddenly became very uncomfortable, odd scenarios playing through his head as to what his brothers planned to do with these guys.

"Do you know why you're here?" Not-Leo asked, his voice eerily slow and quiet. They shook their heads. "You are players in our game. The game. The best game ever. You should feel honored." The three men did not look like they felt honored. They looked intimidated and scared as hell.

"We will give you each a weapon and ring the gong, signaling the people on the streets to get inside." Not-Mikey explained. _So that's what they were talking about when they asked to ring the gong. Wait, weapons? Where is this going?_

"Then we will set you out onto the streets." Not-Donnie's voice was deadly serious and almost sane. Almost. "We will track you. If you can evade us for an hour, you are free to go home. If you can't…" He trailed off, an insane grin spreading across his face.

Not-Leo rose and opened a cabinet. Weapons of all shapes and sizes littered the inside. "Choose a weapon, then get out of my sight. The timer begins fifteen minutes after the gong has been rung."

All three turtles turned and looked at Raph, apparently expecting his to deliver the next part of this demented little speech. He just stared at them, dumbstruck. Not-Leo snorted.

"Don't even think about cheating," he said, motioning to the TV screens. "We have eyes everywhere, and we will be watching you. Now, pick a weapon and go."

All three men ran to the cabinet, grabbed a sword, and ran out the door. It slid shut behind them.

"I'll take the brunette, he looked the toughest," Not-Leo said. He glanced at Not-Mikey. "Blonde?" He nodded. "Donnie?"

"I'll take the last guy," Not-Donnie confirmed. He smelled like parsley."

Raph was bemused that neither of the other Turtles seemed bothered by that bizarre comment. The sound of a gong reverberated throughout the building. Not-Leo grinned maniacally and unsheathed his katanas.

"Ah, I love the hunt!"

"Hold it! Hold it! You're not actually going to track these guys, are you?" Raph couldn't believe it. _This is the game?_

"Uh, yeah bro, we do it every week," Not-Mikey was looking at Raph like he was an escaped mental patient again. "Hey look, are you sure you're okay? 'Cuz you're acting really, really weird." Raph was about to tell them all that they were frickin' sick, but Not-Leo spoke first.

"Now, just in case you've _forgotten_," he sneered, putting impatient emphasis on 'forgotten.' "You monitor the screens, these three here," he motioned to a bank of four screens, three of which were currently on. They were all color coordinated to the colors each of the Turtles wore. All screens were split across the middle. On top was an image of the "pawn" each of the Turtles had chosen, the bottom showed the Turtle that would be hunting them. "Make sure they don't cheat." Raph realized that no one had outlined exactly what cheating required. "Also, give us pointers. If we're going the wrong way, let us know through our comm. Links," Not-Leo tapped his earpiece. Raph stared at his, openmouthed. "What? We do it for you!"

_Well, there's no honor among alternate dimension versions of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_…thought Raph. He glanced back at the screens, which also had a sort of grid/radar system thing. One little blip represented a turtle, the other represented his quarry. He had been planning to tell them, in no uncertain terms, to track them their own damn selves because this was all very disturbing, but an idea struck him.

"Okay Leo, I think I get it now," Raph said, mustering up his best sarcastic tone and throwing in an eye-roll. Not-Donnie giggled as he pulled out his bo.

Not-Leo made an impatient noise. "Just don't screw it up." He ran out the door the guys had left through. Not-Donnie followed, still giggling.

Not-Mikey winked at Raph, relieved that his brother was starting to act "himself" again. He walked out of the room smiling.

Raph wheeled a chair over to the screens that he was supposed to be watching. He plopped himself down and analyzed the scene on the first screen, which was purple. Raph decided to help the guys the nightmare versions of his brothers were "playing with." _No one deserves to be treated like an animal, hunted down._

Alarmingly, Not-Donnie was already very close to his prey. Raph watched in horror as the turtle in purple started to turn down the alley his guy was hiding in. Raph had to act fast.

"No Donnie, not that way!" He cried into the small com-link microphone. On the screen, Not-Donnie stopped, looking confused.

"But Raph, it smells really strongly of parsley down here!"

Raph was astounded. _That parsley thing is for real?_ He thought for a second, trying to come up an explanation that a deranged mind would find logical.

"The guy who invented parsley lives down there!" Was all he could come up with.

"Parsley is an herb, Raphael, you can't invent herbs," came the Donatello (the _sane _Donatello) sounding response. But Not-Donnie moved off in the wrong direction. Raph breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to the orange screen.

Not-Mikey was chasing his guy through an odd maze-like network of alleyways. Raph spent a half an hour carefully guiding the nunchaku brandishing Turtle around in the wrong direction. Raph had to hold back laughter. He had the other Turtle thoroughly confused, his quarry blocks away.

Raph checked the clock. Fifty-five minutes had gone by. _Maybe I can save these guys. There's only five minutes left. _

Raph turned his attention to the last screen just in time to see Not-Leo run his guy through with a katana.

"Holy Shit!" Raph yelled in surprise. He watched, wide-eyed, as the sword was yanked back out of the lifeless body. It slumped to the ground and lay facedown. Blood began pooling beneath it. Not-Leo grinned and looked at his blood-covered sword. He did not wipe it off.

"Looks like I win," Came his smug voice over the com-link. Raph was repulsed.

"Aww, man," chorused the disappointed voices of the remaining Turtles.

"Hey Leo, what does it feel like to win?" Not-Mikey inquired dejectedly.

"Really good. Man, I haven't won for, like, ever."

"What do you mean?" Raph asked reflexively, shocked that he could even speak.

"well, you always win." Not-Leo sounded a little bitter.

"Yeah, and it _never_ takes you this long!" Not-Mikey put in.

Raph just sat, numb, and stared at the screen. I_ won?_ I_ killed People? Innocent people? And I _liked_ it? Not just liked it, but _loved_ it?_

Raphael, the warrior, the hot-head, the Turtle who was always ready for a fight, the one who had been in countless battles and had undoubtedly spilled much enemy blood, ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up.

* * *

Leo and Mikey stared at Raphael's closed bedroom door.

"Uh…what's up with him?" Mikey asked, looking confused and a little worried.

"I don't know," Leo responded, just as concerned.

They continued to stare at the door, unaware of what Not-Raph had planned for them; unaware that they were in immense danger.

"He's been acting uber weird all day," Mikey said. "Remember when he asked where we were?"

"Yeah, he was totally unaware that we live in the sewer."

"And how he keeps looking at Master Splinter, like he can't believe he's seeing him?"

"Yeah, that's really odd."

"And how he called April 'Viper'?"

Leo nodded empathetically. "That was so strange. I have no idea where he got that from. Poor April was so confused. Of course, so were we. We still are."

"And how he ate my Hawaiian pizza?"

"That's the weirdest part!" Leo was practically beside himself. "Raph hates that stuff!"

"Remember last week when I offered him some? He chucked it at me!"

Leo chuckled. "Yeah, that was funny." His laughter died away and he sat, thinking.

"There's something wrong with him," Mikey stated, glancing back at Raph's door.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "It's almost like he's not our brother."

"He may not be," came Donnie's voice from behind them.

* * *

To Be Continued! A la la la! Review and I'll give you...something...? Just review please. 


	6. Revelations

Hello everyone! Um...sorry for the delay. I was having MAJOR trouble with this chapter, and I still don't know if I completley like it, but this is the best it's gonna get.

**Shout-outs: **Hey, I haven't done this yet, so here goes!

**Lioness-Goddess:** Hmm, I wasn't thinking of making this Sci-Fi, but i can see how you thought it was. I've never read Ender's game. Is the Not-Turtles' game like Ender's?

**Sailor Vegeta: **Not-Raph certainly does have a plan. It's evil, too.

**Whitewolf89: **I hope you like how I'm writing Raph. I decided not to try to do an accent because I find that distracting when reading fics. Plus, I'm a little OCD and proper grammar is a must for me. Oh well. Raph found out that he was in another dimension faster because it was more obvious. But the other boys catch on. Read on and see.

**Lunar-ninja: **Yep, avarice is a word. I learned it in english. Wow. I don't think I know what you think Not-Raph's thinking. Of course, I know what he's thinking, but I'm not telling. Yet. I can tell you don't like Not-Raph. Hmmm... Mission Accomplished.

**Kikyophoenix19:** Why thank you. I am flattered. I love your stories too. You should write that one that has a similar plot to mine anyway. I would read it! It would be interesting to see what other people do with this idea.

**Cyllwen: **I'm glad you love it! I'm sorry I've been so long between postings.

**Rizzle:** I'm glad you like Not-Donnie. He is by far my favorite to write. He adds some fun comic relief. As strange as it sounds, I'm not weirded out about the "sniffing enthusiastically" comment. My best friends sniff me on a daily basis, so I'm used to it.

**Lone Warrior2:** Glad you like it. I thought forever on a "cool" name for April, and Viper was the best I could come up with.

Yay to reviwers! You are the best people EVER!

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to do this in every chapter. Is there anyone out there, anyone at all, who actually believes that one of us fic authors owns the TMNT? Cuz if they do, they might have something in commom with Not-Donnie...

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Raphael stared at his Not-Brothers. They stared back. No one had said a thing since the "hunters" had returned to Mikey's to find Raph hunched over the trash can.

Not-Mikey cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "What's wrong with you, Raphael?"

That pissed Raph off. All of the anger, fear, confusion, disgust, and millions of other emotions he'd kept bottled up came flooding out.

"Wrong with me? Wrong with ME? If you haven't noticed, Donnie's a complete nutcase, Leo's a total bastard, and you all think its fun to scare, torment, hunt, and kill people! So I think it's clear that there's nothing wrong with me, but something SERIOUSLY wrong with you!"

The other three Turtles stared at Raph in stunned silence. Raph crossed his arms across his plastron and stared back. Not-Leo stood and walked over to Raph. He squatted down and stared into the Hot-Tempered Turtle's eyes. Then he jerked back in surprise.

"Who are you?"

Not-Mikey frowned. "Uh, Leo, that's Raph!"

Not-Leo shook his head, still staring at Raph. "He looks like him, but this isn't the Raphael that we know.

_Shit…that cat's outta the bag now…_

The other three turtles were eyeing his suspiciously. Raph sighed. _There's no use in carrying on this charade any longer…_

"Look, I don't know how I got here. I think I must be from another dimension or something, because this place is way different than the New York that I call home." He looked at all of them, who were listening with rapt attention, even Not-Donnie. Raph continued. "Where I come from, we all live in the sewers beneath Manhattan. Our Sensei is Splinter. Our mortal enemy is the shredder. The only people who know of our existence are our friends, April O'Neil-who calls herself Viper in this world- and Casey Jones. We patrol the city at night, fighting crime and trying to ensure the safety of the people."

"So, wait, how did you get here?" Not-Leo frowned.

"Uh, hello, remember when I said 'I don't know how I got here'?" Raph snapped, earning a scowl from the leader of the messed up group. "All I remember is getting out of the shower and being yanked into the mirror by my reflection, which had a life of its own."

"He did it! I can't believe it!" Mikey exclaimed. He sat, amazed, staring at Raph.

"What?" Not-Leo was irritable. "Who did what?"

"Raph! Our Raph. A couple of weeks ago he started getting really obsessed with other dimensions. He wanted to meet an alternate version of himself. He was constantly researching-"

"Raph was _reading_?"

"Yeah. Anyway, he was researching alternate dimensions and stuff. I thought this was the product of Donnie rubbing off on him-" Not-Mikey looked at his unbalanced brother, who has lost interest in the conversation and was currently making awkward three fingered hand puppets, "-but he was really serious about it. He even met with that weird witch doctor guy, uh…Baxter Stockman…"

Raph gasped. "Stockman is a _witch doctor_?" He was amazed. And a little confused. Okay, a LOT confused.

"Yeah, wizard, magic, remedy guy," Not-Mikey waved a hand absently. "Why, what is he in you're dimension?"

Raph took a moment to register how odd that question sounded, but he answered anyway.

"He's an evil genius, scientist …guy…" Raph said, earning some raised eye-ridges from the other Turtles.

"There's a lot of stuff that's different between our worlds, isn't there?" Not-Mikey leaned forward and looked excited. Raph was amused. Forgetting the fact that he was a homicidal maniac, this version of Mikey seemed harmless. He reminded Raph of people who have no friends and try too hard to be liked.

"Yes, there is." Not-Leo's voice was like ice. Raph shivered. "Your story is very different than ours. We were raised by Oroku Saki. He taught us the way of the ninja, but also the ways of the corporate leader. He planned to use us to take over New York, then the world." Not-Leo snorted. "Like one person can rule the world." He pushed his chair back from the table and began to walk slowly around the room, his hands clasped behind his back. "He was going to use us, and not give us a share of the profit. Well, we weren't going to take that, were we boys?"

Raph glanced at the other two Turtles, who shook their heads.

"So we killed him," Not-Leo continued casually.

The way he spoke of killing his Sensei, the man who _raised_ him, like it was no big deal, chilled Raph to the bone. _Sure, the Shredder is (was?) scum, but being murdered is never good._

"We told the foot that he was going to use them and cheat them, and they forgave us pretty quickly. With their help we soon carried out the Shredder's plan." He turned and grinned wickedly at Raph. "As you can see, we rule New York." Then he frowned. "Of course, there are infidels, people who are trying to start a rebellion. There always are in an absolutist regime."

Raph wanted very badly to smack him upside the head, but he retained his composure. Smirking, he decided to just piss Not-Leo off.

"Yeah, this world's version of my Sensei and friends are giving you a hard time, aren't they?"

As Raph had expected, Not-Leo became angry. "Yes, they mess with my plans- "Not-Mikey cleared his throat and the blue clad Turtle rolled his eyes. "Alright, our plans, every chance they get." A malicious glint twinkled in his eyes, and Raph knew that was not a good sign.

"I think you should pay for their crimes."

_No, definitely not good…_

"What are you gonna do?" Raph asked nervously. He could hold his own against one of his brothers, but not all of them at the same time. _Plus, who knows how many foot soldiers they have working for them…_

"Kill you," Not-Leo stated simply, advancing on him.

"Wha-what? No, you can't!" Raph jumped up and started backing away.

"Can't I?" The Turtle, who back at home was Raph's fearless leader (the term used however mockingly), unsheathed a katana. The other still lay, bloody, on the table.

"I'm your brother!" Ralph's shell hit the wall behind him, and he slowly started reaching for his Sais. _This is gonna be a shell of a fight…_

"No you're not," Not-Leo's wicked grin was back. "Not Really."

* * *

"What?"

Mikey and Leo stared at their genius brother, completely confused.

"I'm not sure that that's Raph," Donnie repeated, gesturing toward Raph's door. If they hadn't been so caught up in what they were talking about, they might have noticed that Raph's door was open a crack…

"What are you talking about, Donnie?" Mikey asked his brother. "How many other giant Turtles could that possibly be?"

"Well, I was noticing his odd appearance and behavior and-"

"Appearance?" Leo cut in.

"Yeah, didn't you see that huge scar along his jaw?" Leo and Mikey looked at each other and shook their heads. "Well, I did. And seeing as how I'm the resident medic, I think I would know its origin. But I can't for the life of me remember Raph being injured like that. So I entertained the possibility that this isn't Raph."

"How do we find out who he is then?" Mikey asked, suddenly nervous. He always believed Donnie, because Donnie was usually right. And if Donnie thought that the Turtle they had spent most of the day with wasn't their brother, Mikey believed him.

"Well, I already did that," Donnie responded, walking over and sitting on the couch next to Leo. "I scanned him with my Dimensional Analysis Spectrograph."

"Huh?"

"This," he held up his hand, and the other two Turtles noticed a shiny silver watch-like device strapped to his wrist.

"Where did you get that?" Leo asked, reaching out to touch it.

"Utrom technology," Donnie responded, slapping Leo's hand away. "It measures the molecular vibrations of a person or object and determines which dimension they're from."

"Molecular vibration?"

"Yep. There's a theory that there are multiple earths, all taking up the same space in the universe, but vibrating at different speeds, thus creating other dimensions, alternate realities…"

"But, it's just a theory?" Leo questioned.

"Correct. We don't know if that's really the case or not. But, when I scanned Raph with this, it came up with a different number than scans of me, you, and Mikey." He put a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"So, you're saying that the guy in there," Mikey gestured vaguely behind him in the direction of Raph's room, "is a Raph from another dimension?" He did not stifle his yawn, drawing a glare from Leo.

Donnie nodded. "I've surmised as much."

"Well, let's go talk to him about it," Leo said. They all rose and started walking to Raph's room, intent on getting some answers.

They never made it.

A sudden wave of tiredness washed over them. Their eyelids drooped and fluttered, and they all yawned ceaselessly.

"What…?" Mikey began, but dropped to the ground before he could finish.

Donnie and Leo collapsed behind him, unconscious.

The door to Raph's room clicked shut. Its occupant chuckled softly to himself and began searching for the items he would need to carry out his plan.

"Phase one complete," he whispered to himself. "Commence phase two."

* * *

To be continued...

Wow, I just realized how short that chapter is. I delay in posting forever, and then I give you a short crappy chapter. Please don't kill me... hides behind Raph Review now! You know you want to!


	7. Phase Two Complete

Well hi everyone! I know, I know, I'm taking foever updating. Sorry! It's just that softball season has started, and I'm really low on time. Spring Break (which officially started today) will help me catch up. I promise.

**Shout-outs:  
Rizzle:** Not-Leo's one bad dude. Deninitley not someone you wanna meet in a dark alley. You'll have to see what he's got planned for his brothers. And you're right, He would have tried to kill Raph anyway.  
**Cyllwen:** Okay, here's more. I hope you like it!  
**Chibi-Rose-Angel:** Ah, cliffhangers are one of the best parst of fanfiction. I love writing them and I love reading them. Yes, I'm an odd one.  
**Kikyiyophoenix19: **Thanks. I was worried about it's shortness, but according to you I did a good job, so, yay! And you should totally do that story because I would read it and love it.  
**Lioness-Goddess:** I'm glad you don't think it's crappy. And I'll read that book, too, because now I'm curious. You'll find out what Not-Raph did in this chapter. Enjoy!  
**Lunar-Ninja:** Son of a motherless goat? I like that. Okay, slitting throats is a _little _violent, but I'll see what I ccan do.  
**Sailor Vegeta: **Oh my. More info will come in this chapter, not to worry. Arachnophobia? I'm not really liking spiders too much, so I'll probably run away from that movie. I hope you find pleanty of angst stories.  
**Pacphys:** I'm glad you found my fic. I somehow missed Nalong until it was done, so then there was kinda no point in reviewing, so don't worry about missing mine. I'm striving to make the Not-Turtles scary. I'm glad you're finding them to be so. I don't like tomatoes. I've always been curious about vegemite. Just what is it, exactly? I didn't think them being trained by Saki would be such a shocker, but I'm kinda pleased that it was. Leo's not wearing his swords because he's relaxing. He does that from time to time. I love Not-Donnie. He's so completley opposite from Real-Donnie that he's great fun to write. Mikey was putting a pop can in the Microwave because...he's Mikey and does weird things. Eww, warm Dr. Pepper? I don't even like regular Dr. Pepper. Not a lot of people around here do. My friends call it carbonated prune juice. I agree that Not-Donnie is kinda cute. In a deeply creepy way. I don't spell any of the Turle's nicknames with a Y. Oh wait, "Mikey" nevermind. But I say Donnie and Raphie. I Don't like it when they end in Y, especially "Donny." Oooh, sciency. Thanks for that, It'll help me when I'm trying to write donnie and be scientific when I am hopelessly bad at all things science related. I'm going to be an english major, so I suppose that's alright. And I just realized that I wrote a lot here. Responses to six chapters of reviews all in one spot. Wow, that's long.

Okay...so, after that incredibly long shout-out section, we will continue on to the story! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **...Yeeaaaaah...

* * *

Raphael unsheathed his Sais and twirled them menacingly. His act of intimidation only succeeded in causing Not-Leo to smile more insanely and laugh outright. Raph steeled himself for battle, ready to launch at his adversary with all of his strength. He shifted his weight to the balls of his feet, poised to spring, but a sudden movement caused him to pause and nearly lose his balance. He found his view of Not-Leo obstructed by the shell of a certain nunchaku carrying Turtle.

"Michelangelo, MOVE!" Not-Leo growled, his grip on his katana tightening.

"No. Stand down, Leonardo," Not-Mikey ordered, with such authority in his voice that Raph was amazed. And a little impressed.

"You dare give ME orders?" Not-Leo spat. "Who is the leader here, Michelangelo?"

"He might not be from our dimension, but he's a version of our brother, all the same, Are you going to kill your brother?"

Raph was surprised that someone was actually on his side. He hoped that Not-Mikey would be able to plead his case, but he stayed in a battle ready stance, craning to see the Turtle who was intent on killing him.

Not-Leo hadn't answered the question, but he still didn't look very convinced. His eyes narrowed and he once again took up an offensive stance. Not-Mikey noticed this and tried a new track.

"And do you think that killing him will be a punishment for the rebels?" He asked. Not-Leo heard this and seemed to consider it. Not-Mikey plowed on. "I mean, sure they're friends, but in _his_ dimension. They're completely different pests than the ones we're dealing with. Here Raph is considered their enemy. Killing him would be like handing them a victory."

Not-Mikey said the right thing; it struck a visible nerve in the blue-clad Turtle. Not-Leo sighed and lowered his weapon. He would never be the cause of a feeling of victory for the infidels. Well, at least not willingly.

"I guess that makes sense," he relented. "Wow. Mikey making sense. That never happens.

Had it been Raph saying this to Mikey (the real Mikey) back home in the lair, the tone would have been light, sarcastic, and joking. Not-Leo said it with intent to hurt.

"You just had to throw in an insult in there, didn't you bro?" Not-Mikey muttered, clearly used to being spoken to like that.

"Well, I've spent enough time with you idiot losers to last me three weeks," Not-Leo said, sheathing the katana in his hand and grabbing the bloodstained weapon on the table. He grinned at it. "I'm going to go home and put this in my trophy room." With that he spun and left the room.

"Hey thanks Mikey!" Raph was relieved. He did not want to waste energy fighting a slightly psychotic version of his elder brother.

Not-Mikey turned to face Raph, scowling. "I didn't do it for you,' he snapped. His expression softened to a worried frown, but the hint of the sneer he always wore was still evident. "It's just that Leo seems to go a bit more insane with each person he kills. I figured that killing you, especially since you're a version of his brother, would finally drive him over the edge." Not-Mikey sighed and glanced at Not-Donnie. "Then we'd have two insane brothers in the family."

Raph glanced in the direction of the aforementioned insane Turtle. Not-Donnie was conversing wildly with thin air, going on and on about how many place settings he should put out for the tea party he would be throwing that evening. He glanced up and said, "You aren't invited," which Raph took to be directed at him. Not-Mikey sighed again and rubbed his temples.

"We need to find out how to get you home," he said, still massaging his head. "I want my brothers back."

* * *

The first sensation of consciousness Donatello had was the throbbing pain in his head. Then he felt it in his wrists and ankles. Confused and disoriented, he opened his eyes and slowly gazed around. 

He was flat on his plastron in the dojo, facing a large full length mirror. Looking to his left he could see Mikey, who was still unconscious, and Leo, who was farthest away from him. Leo was stirring and Donnie was sure that he would wake soon. Donnie looked to his right and saw Master Splinter. They were all in the same position as he was, hog-tied on the floor.

Master Splinter raised his head and looked at Donnie. "Are you alright, my son?"

"If it had been anyone else, Donnie might have said something like: "Alright? Of course I'm alright! I'm just bound and lying defenseless on the ground with an undoubtedly insane version of my brother running around, who obviously has intent to hurt me!" But, since it was Master Splinter, he simply said "Yes, Sensei."

"Apart from the chafed wrists and ankles, I'm fine too, Sensei," came Leo's voice. Donnie turned to see him struggling slightly against his restraints.

Michelangelo groaned and opened his eyes. He glanced blearily around, his gaze traveling from Leo to Donnie to Master Splinter. His eyes widened a bit further with each family member he focused on. He gasped outright when he caught sight of Master Splinter. "What's going on?"

"I do not know, my son," Master Splinter responded.

Mikey struggled against his bonds as Leo had done. "Man, I can't get free! What is this rope stuff?" He asked, craning his neck to try to get a look at his restraints.

Donnie took the question to be directed at him and provided the answer. "Its reinforced steel, the stuff that's used to make suspension bridge cables. There's no way we're getting out of this."

Slow clapping could be heard and the Turtles and their Sensei turned their heads quickly toward the sound. Not-Raph stood in the doorway to the dojo, leaning against the doorframe, looking the picture of nonchalance.

"Bravo, Donnie, I knew there was a reason they call you the smart one," he said lazily.

"Who are you and what have you done with our brother?" Leo yelled, an anger flaring in his eyes that only emerged when his family was threatened.

"Temper, temper. Isn't that supposed to be MY problem?" Not-Raph scolded casually. "That's not a good characteristic in a leader, bro."

"YOU" Leo spat, "are not my brother. The Raphael I know would ever hurt his brothers."

Donnie was amused, despite the situation. Leo rarely got this angry, and –if he was free- Donnie was sure that right now he'd be tearing Not-Raph apart.

"Ouch, that hurts," Not-Raph said sarcastically, holding a hand over his heart. Leo glared at him. "Alright, if you _must _know," he said, "your version of me is in my dimension. We switched places. A slightly sadistic grin spread across his face as he stepped into the dojo proper and began a slow journey toward the immobile ninjas on the floor.

"Huh?" Mikey was confused. He was having difficulties accepting the fact that the brother he so looked up to (from any dimension, it didn't matter) would harm him.

"Where I come from, the four of us rule New York," Not-Raph said. He was met by expressions that were mixtures of confusion and surprise. "Yeah, we were raised by Oroku Saki"-a collective gasp and audible "No!" from Leo could be heard- "but he tried to stiff us in a deal so we offed him." The red banded Turtle ignored Master Splinter's disgusted grunt and plowed on. "We took over his empire and pretty much rule the city with an iron fist."

"How can you accomplish this and maintain it?" Donnie burst out, his voice holding traces of anger, confusion, and disgust. "The government would step in."

Not-Raph snorted. "Our Donatello has such advanced weaponry that if they tried to take us down they'd be crushed flat in three seconds. We have a deal: They leave us alone and we don't blast them."

Donnie looked sick at the news that any form of himself would be willing to destroy innocent people and not care.

"So if you're so great over there what are you doing here?" Leo snarled.

Not-Raph was non-plussed. "Well, ruling the city is nice and all, but it gets dull after a while, especially because Leo doesn't let me do whatever I want. I was bored one day and I found a TV program on Alternate Dimensions. It was really interesting. I decided to find out as much as I could. And I found out quite a lot. Long story short, I found out how to get here."

"So, what are you thinking? 'Hey, I found a dimension with an alternate version of my family! Let's visit! And oooh, I know! I'll throw their version of me back into my dimension to stand in for me'!" Leo was livid.

"Well, I…" Not-Raph began, but Leo raged on.

"And then once you get here you think: 'Hey! Let's tie everyone up and taunt them! This is fun'!"

No-Raph chuckled. No, I planned this coming in, Fearless Leader."

"But, why? What are you doing to us?" Mikey was distraught.

"Well, I drugged you and tied you up so I can get rid of you and you can't fight back.

"What? Get rid of us? Why?"

"Well, I can't take over this New York with you in the way."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they processed this. Donnie was the first to regain his voice.

"You already rule New York in your dimension! Why do you need this one too?"

"Actually, we all rule New York together," he grinned nastily. "And I'm sick of sharing."

With that he produced a thick blue candle and a small bag of white powder. He turned to face the mirror.

"Where did you get that?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Dunno, some store."

"What!" Leo yelped. "You walked into a store in broad daylight and bought that?"

Not-Raph glanced over his shoulder at Leo and raised an eye ridge. "Of course not. I walked into a store in broad daylight and _stole_ it. There's a difference."

"And the store-owner just let you walk out of the store with an enormous mirror? They didn't try to stop you?" Donnie asked, incredulous.

"I convinced them that it was in their best interest to let me leave without making a fuss." He ran his hand over a Sai and grinned. "Of course, most people fled when they saw me, screaming about monsters and aliens. Twitchy creatures, those humans."

He busied himself coating the mirror with the powder. That finished, he placed the candle on the floor in front of the mirror and lit it. The powder seemed to catch fire. It burned brightly for a few seconds, then died down. When the flames has subsided the surface of the mirror had changed. It was shimmering and undulating, like water. Not-Raph grinned and clapped his hands together. He turned to face his hostages, smirking.

"So, who's first?" His gaze slid to Master Splinter ad he chuckled darkly. "The rat. Perfect." He strode over to where the aged Ninja master lay bound on the floor and lifted him up.

Master Splinter had fallen silent after asking his sons if they were alright. Now he spoke, anger lacing his voice.

"You act out of self interest alone. You have no honor. You are a disgrace to the name of ninja and Raphael."

Not-Raph was not thrilled. He shook his captive violently. "You know, that kind of stuff is why I hated you. I'm glad we killed you when we had the chance." He then tossed Master Splinter into the mirror, who disappeared with a small ripple.

"You're a monster," Mikey spat. No one treated his family like that and got away with it.

Mikey was seized and thrown into the mirror. Donnie was next. He squirmed and was dropped. Annoyed, Not-Raph kicked him toward the mirror and pushed him in with his foot. Leo was the last one left. He was still shocked at the comment about killing master Splinter. Not-Raph laughed as he lifted the blue-clad Turtle.

"Have fun," he growled. "Say hi to you for me." Leo just gaped at him, even as he was sailing through the air and vanishing through the mirror.

Not-Raph dusted himself off, then looked at his hands in disgust. Touching vermin always made him feel filthy. He set off to wash his hands, humming tunelessly and mulling over his plans to conquer the city.

* * *

To be continued... 

Reviewers make the world go round!

We got 19.8 inches of snow last Friday. Isn't that crazy! Just sharing...


	8. Reunion

Ummm... Hi everyone. I know it's been a long time since I've updated, and I apologize for that. I had a lot of stuff going on and I also had a mild case of writer's block. But, I'm back now! So... the font on this page (the "preview uploaded document" page) is really big and dark. Is it supposed to be like that? I apologize if this chapter comes out all bold or something weird like that. Okaaayy... onto my lovely reviewers, who have probably already given up on this story because it takes me a freakin' year to update...

**Kikyophoenix19: **I'm glad you like it.Torturing the Turtles? I'll save that for the other fic I'm working on. GAH! Quotation marks, how you vex me! This is not a very good excuse, but it still applies, so I'm gonna use it. I broke my arm when I was 11, and now my wrist is all weird and doesn't trurn right. This makes typing difficult, especiall wil my left hand, which is the one I broke. Typing for a long time makes my hand go numb, and I miss likttle things. Like evil quotation marks. But, fear not! I will not let that get in the way, and I will try to fix it! I think it's fixed in this chapter. If it's not, you can smack me. Okay, so, here's the update, I hope you enjoy!

**Pacphys:** My best friend actually likes warm pop. She says cold pop gives her a stomachache. Oh well, to each their own. Yeah, I think I might run and hide from Vegemite, it doesn't sound too tasty.Mikey is looking out for his family, someone in that loony bin has to. I felt bad for drugging and tying up the Turtles, but it had to be done. Where are they going? You'll find out in this chapter. It's not as bad as you think.

**Lunar-Ninja: **Your reviews make me laugh. What a maroon indeed. Unfortunatley, he can be a dangerous maroon, so the Turtles (the GOOD Turtles) better watch out. Sharpening your butcher knife? This could be bad for Not-Raph...

**Chibi Rose Angel:** I'm glad you like the story, very glad indeed. But liking the Not-Turtles? Hmmm, I can understand Not-Donnie ('cuz I kinda like him too) but Not-Leo? He's pretty evil. Oh well, sorry for the delayed update. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Pi90katana: **Nice of you to drop by! Yes, I am very proud of you, and I'm glad you like the story. Where else in the US would you get 19.8 inches of snow in March? That's right, my friend, good old Minnesota. The weather in MN is very unpredictable too. One day it's sunny and 70, the next day you're freezing your ass off. One day your softball game is cancelled because the temp is below freezing, the next you're wearing shorts to the game. It's insane! Oh well. I hope you like this chapter!

**Lone Warrior2: **Wow, you have a lot of questions! A lot are answered in the chapters, but the one about killing Not-Raph? Only time will tell. I'm glad you're liking it!

**Irvine659: **This story was actually inspired by a fear I had when I was really little that in the middle of the night when I went to the bathroom, my reflection would become autonomous and attack me. Kinda weird, but hey, it spawned a story! So yeah, trusting mirrors was hard for me for a while. But I grew out of it. It's knida supposedto be comfusing. I'm trying to withhold details and release them little by little. I like Not-Donnie. He's very fun to write. Unfortunatley he's not in this chapter much, but he will be in the next one! ( At least I think so) Good job guessing Not-Raph's motive, by the way.

**Fire and Sun: **Here's my update! Sorry it took so long!

**Kaya Lizzie:** Wow, so many pleases, how can I refuse?Here is the update! Sorry it took so long!

**Isis-Lament:** Wow, I like that list of adjectives. Softball season has been taking up a lot of my time, but I avoided doing my homework today and wrote most of this chapter. The Turtles are gonna try something, but first they have to save themselves! Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! PS: No, we weren't snowed in. But we did have a snowday, that was exciting. It was also weird because it got like, 70 the next day, and all the snow was gone by the end of the week. Crazy MN weather, I tell ya...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Turtles. Please do not sue me. If you do try to sue me, you're outta luck because I'm a 17 year old kid with no money. Just warning you.

Now, the moment you've all been waiting for...

* * *

Raph had gotten a ride back to "his" building from Not-Donnie. He wasn't quite sure if it had been a good idea, but he didn't exactly have any other options. They traveled in silence and arrived without incident. Not-Donnie bid him farewell and flew off. Raph dragged himself back to "his" room, waving off all of the foot soldiers that tried to talk to him. When he arrived, he threw himself onto the bed, thinking about how Not-Mikey had talked about researching inter-dimensional travel and how he said that he's give Raph a call if he found anything out.

Raph groaned and rolled onto his side. He was emotionally drained. All he wanted was to go home, but he didn't know how. So he just laid there.

He was still laying there twenty minutes later when he heard the crash in the bathroom.

Actually, it was a series of four crashes, each roughly thirty seconds apart. Alarmed, Raph bolted up off the bed and ran toward the bathroom, unsheathing his Sais as he went. He paused outside the door and took a deep breath. Then he kicked the door open. The sight inside made him gasp.

His family lay in a pile on the ground, hog-tied with a strange silver rope, unconscious.

"Guys!" Raph rushed to them. He saw that Donnie and Mikey were crushing Master Splinter. He carefully pulled him out and tried to cut off the rope binding his wrists and ankles. The blade of his Sai had no effect, however, it just bounced right off.

"What the…?" Frowning, he tried again. And again. He began to get frustrated. _No, no, Raphael, keep your cool, you got this._ He realized that the material the restraints were made out of was metallic, and therefore impossible to him to cut. Instead, he thrust the tip of his Sai into the knot. He twisted it, working the knot until it came free.

After freeing his Sensei, Raph made his way over to Mikey, then Donnie, and finally Leo.

When Raph finally got the bindings off of Leo's wrists and ankles, he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly.

"Wake up Leo," Raph murmured. All of his brother and Master Splinter had chafed wrists and ankles from their bonds. This made Raph's blood boil. _That other guy did this to my family. He's not going to get away with it!_ Raph wanted to get their wounds cleaned up, but it would be a lot easier if they were conscious.

"Come on Leo, wake up buddy," Raph said, more insistently this time. Eyelids fluttered behind the blue bandanna, and its wearer groaned. Leo opened his eyes and gazed blearily around. When his eyes focused on Raph he frowned and scrambled up.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled.

Raph looked like he's been slapped. Recovering, he took a tentative step toward his older brother.

"Leo, it's me!" He wondered what the other him had done to make Leo so angry.

"Raph…?" Leo looked around the bathroom, actually seeing it for the first time. "Where are we?"

"Alternate Dimension," Raph responded absently, waving a hand. "Are you okay?"

Leo dropped down next to Donnie and checked his pulse. "I'm fine. What is this place?" He took his genius brother by the shoulders and shook him, calling his name softly.

Raph followed suit with Master Splinter. "My bathroom." Leo raised an eye ridge at him. "Well, alternate dimension me's bathroom."

Leo looked around at the immaculate furnishings and snorted. "He's _such_ a great guy. He _totally_ deserves it," he said, with such sarcasm that Raph laughed out loud.

"Hey, alternate dimension you isn't exactly the nicest Turtle in the world."

"Mmmmmmph…" Donnie sat up and rubbed his wrists. The he caught sight of Raph shaking Master Splinter and narrowed his eyes. "Get off of him!" Leo had to restrain him to keep him from launching himself at Raph.

"Donnie! Donnie! That's Raph! OUR Raph!" Donnie stopped struggling after hearing Leo's explanation. Raph gave him a small smile and a meek wave.

"Oh…" Donnie looked sheepish. "Sorry Raph."

"It's okay, bro," Raph replied, grateful that he was finally with people who didn't want to kill him. Master Splinter's eyes opened, and when he looked at Raph, he instinctively flinched. But then he looked closely into his eyes, and finally smiled.

"My son, I am sorry. I thought for a moment that you were… the other."

Raph smiled back. "No Sensei, it's me." He helped Master Splinter stand and Leo did the same with Donnie. Then all eyes fell on Mikey, who was still sprawled out on the floor, now covered in discarded lengths of cable from his brothers' wrists and ankles.

"We better wake him up," Leo said, beginning to kneel next to his brother.

"Can't we just leave him like that?" Raph wondered aloud, earning a smirk from Donnie and a frown from Master Splinter.

Leo shook the orange-clad Turtle lightly. "Hey Mikey, wake up, bro."

Mikey groaned and opened his eyes. "Huh? Leo? Where are we?" He sat up and rubbed his head. When he caught sight of Raph, he looked a little confused and uncertain. "Raph?"

Raph tried his best to make his voice sound gentle and calm. "Yeah Mikey, it's me."

The youngest Turtle's eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet. "Yay! We got rid of evil Raph!"

"Hate to break it to you Mikey," Donnie said cryptically, "but I think evil Raph got rid of us."

Mikey frowned, and then looked around the room. He emitted a small squeak as he realized that he wasn't in the lair. "Awww man, this is not good."

"Come on guys, let's get your wounds cleaned up," Raph said, changing the subject. He did not want to have to deal with a hysterical, panicking Mikey. He headed over to one of the many medicine cabinets and yanked it open. Inside he found about fifty different types of cologne. "Whoa, how much of this stuff does that guy need?"

"You could use that much, Raph," Mikey said slyly, earning his a glare from his brother in red.

Donnie walked to the nearest cabinet and opened it. He found a large collection of razors. "What does he need these for? He doesn't have any hair to shave!"

Mikey giggled and opened the cupboard nearest him, thinking this was great fun. He stared at the contents for a while, trying to figure out what they were. Realization dawned on him, and he slammed the door closed quickly. Everyone stared at him.

"You really don't want to look in there," he said nervously. Everyone shrugged and turned to look at Leo, who was opening his own cabinet. It was full of extra toilet paper. He frowned.

"Don't any of these medicine cabinets actually have medical products in them?" He asked no one in particular, frustration evident on his face.

"Here is one with bandages and antiseptics, my sons," Master Splinter called out. Everyone raced over, and they all helped clean each other's bloody chafing.

One he was all cleaned up, Mikey ran over to the door that Raph had kicked in, and stared into the bedroom beyond.

"Whoa! You guys gotta come check this out!" Mikey ran into the bedroom, followed closely by Leo and Donnie. Raph and Master Splinter followed slowly. Raph did not think that this place was something to get excited about, and Master Splinter never hurried unless it was absolutely necessary.

The other Turtles were admiring the grandiose bedroom when they heard a beeping sound. They watched ad Raph ran over to a giant computer looking thing and stared at some buttons. He looked up at his brothers.

"I have a phone call. Hide!"

That sounded very strange to all of them, but the remaining Turtles and Master Splinter each found a spot to take cover in. Raph pushed the button that was flashing orange and was greeted by Not-Mikey's sneering face.

"I found out some information for you," he said, sounding like he'd rather be talking to anybody else right now. "Raph got a lot of his information and supplies from that witchdoctor guy, Baxter Stockman."

"Yeah, you said that," Raph replied. He had really been hoping for something more worthwhile.

"I know, idiot, let me finish. He owns a shop called 'Magick Spelles' on 12th and Melrose. Go talk to him, I'm sure he can give you some info. And ring the gong before you go out next time, you've even freaked out people in my borough, and they're annoying when they're hysterical." Not-Mikey hung up before Raph could respond.

The real Mikey pulled himself out from under the bed. He looked thunderstruck. "That was alternate dimension me?"

"'Fraid so," Raph replied, amused at the look on his brother's face.

"But…But…how can that be me? That guy was all rude and stuff. I'm not like that!"

"That's why he's _alternate dimension_ you, and not real you," Raph replied.

"What was that I heard about Stockman? He's a witchdoctor?" Donnie looked amused. "I gotta see this."

"You guys can come with me," Raph stated. "Now, I gotta warn you. The Foot works for us. Don't freak out, but the place is swarming with them." He looked at Master Splinter. "Sensei, I don't know how to tell you this, but in this dimension, you're dead." Master Splinter just bowed his head, so Raph continued. "It wouldn't look too good if all of a sudden you came strolling out of the elevator when you're supposed to be dead."

"I shall remain here, my sons, and meditate on this crisis we are facing. Perhaps I can come up with a way for all of us to get home." With that the old rat sat on the floor and crossed his legs.

"Master Splinter, are you sure?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"Go, my sons. I shall be fine here."

They all bowed to him, and followed Raph out into the elevator. Raph pushed the button or the ground floor and then turned to his brothers as the car descended.

"Remember guys, we're the big bad-asses around here. We rule over everyone. Everyone be confident and cocky." Then he turned to Donnie, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Maybe you better not say anything."

Donnie was confused, and opened his mouth to protest, but just then the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Every ninja in the place turned to look at the terrapin occupants of the car.

"Masters!" They all cried in unison, sinking to one knee. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey all glanced at Raph, who shrugged.

"Told ya," he whispered.

They left the car and made for the front door, wending their way through a group of what, back home, would have been called their most hated enemies. Here they were their entourage.

A gong sounded as they were halfway to the door. Leo looked around wildly and almost unsheathed his Katanas, but Raph shot him a look. They finally reached the door and practically bolted outside.

"Well," Mikey said after the door swung shut. "That was only a little bit creepy."

"I can't believe we're associated with the Foot!" Leo cried out in disgust.

"WE aren't, Leo," Donnie reminded him.

"It's still nauseating," Leo replied.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Mikey broke in. Then he ran off down the sidewalk.

Raph sighed and took off after him. "I'm used to Donnie acting like this," he muttered. But Donnie heard.

"Huh?" He asked, catching up to Raph. Raph glanced at his purple clad brother, who was giving him a quizzical look.

"Nothing," Raph responded quickly, and sped up to catch up with Mikey. Donnie looked over at Leo, who shrugged.

12th and Melrose was only about seven blocks away, and with no one to avoid on the streets they made it there in no time.

Raph looked up at the creaky old wooden sign that read "Magick Spelles" and snorted. _This is gonna be interesting. _

"He spelled 'magic' and 'spells' wrong," Mikey commented, as he glanced up at the sign.

Donnie sighed. "He was trying to make it Old English looking. I'm not quite sure why, if he's a witchdoctor."

"Don't try to explain Stockman's reasoning, you'll give yourself a migraine," Raph said, as he walked up to the shop. The sign on the door read "Closede", but Raph pulled on the door anyway. It opened. He looked at his brothers, who were all staring at him from the sidewalk. "Coming?"

Mikey leaped forward and entered the shop after Raph. Leo was next, followed by Donnie, who glanced at the sign on the door and shook his head, muttering something about the stupidity of Stockman never changing.

The inside of the shop was dark and musty, and cluttered with all kinds of strange junk.

Mikey found his way over to a shelf and lifted up a small, blood red box. "Hey guys, I wonder what's in here?"

"Mikey, don't! Leave that thing alone." Leo pleaded.

"Hey, you break it, you buy it pal," Raph added.

Mikey ignored them and opened the lid. A horrible wailing erupted from the depths of the small container, causing him to slam the lid shut almost instantaneously.

"Whoa, that was horrible, it sounded like a banshee," Donnie commented, staring at the offending box.

"That's because it WAS a banshee, you fools. Now, what are you doing in here, the sign says closed!"

A light flickered on and the owner of the angry voice came into clear view. It was Stockman, all right, but definitely not the Stockman the Turtles knew. This Stockman had long, shoulder length hair that looked like it hadn't been combed (or washed, for that matter) in weeks. It was topped with a tall, pointed wizard's hat: periwinkle blue with yellow stars. He had matching robes, and was even wearing a monocle.

"Whoa, this guy looks like an extra from the Harry Potter movies," Mikey joked.

When Stockman realized who it was that was in his shop, his face visibly paled. "My lords! What a pleasant surprise! Forgive me, I had no idea that it was you in here." He sank to one knee, and in the process cracked his head against the checkout counter.

The Turtles couldn't help it; they burst out laughing. Stockman looked up and then started laughing too. Loud, forced, laughs rang throughout the tiny shop, long after the boys had desisted.

"Okay, that's enough" Raph growled impatiently.

Stockman stopped at once. "Yes sir, of course sir. What can I do for you today?"

Raph glanced at his brothers. They shook their heads. They really didn't want to tell this world's Stockman that they weren't the bloodthirsty rulers he thought them to be.

"Just give me some of the same stuff I got last time," Raph responded, hoping against hope that this would make sense to the magic shop owner.

"The inter-dimensional transportation powder?" Stockman asked. Raph blinked.

"Uh….yeah."

"Powder for going to the same place?" He asked, busying himself with some jars of different colored dust.

"Yeah," Raph said, glancing at his brothers again.

"Did you test it yet? If so, you need a new candle." Stockman's voice was still a little shaky. Raph grinned; he enjoyed making Stockman nervous.

"Yeah, I need a new candle."

"So you tested it!" Stockman's eyes shone as he looked at the red-clad Turtle. "How did it go?"

"Is that any of your business?" Raph snarled, taking pleasure in intimidating the man.

Stockman gasped and went back to filling a baggie with powder. "No sir, of course not sir." He placed the baggie on the counter and turned to a huge shelf filled with candles. He selected a dark blue one and placed it next to the baggie. "The powder will stick to the mirror by itself, so you don't need to wet it." Raph nodded. Stockman pushed some buttons of the cash register. "That'll be $24.99."

Raph looked at his bothers. "You guys got any money?"

"Nope," Mikey said, holding up his empty hands.

"I'm afraid not," Leo said.

"Negative," Donnie added.

Raph turned back to Stockman. "It seems we don't have any money," He began, in his most threatening voice.

Stockman took the hint. "Oh my, what am I saying. Anything for you is free of charge, my lords."

Raph grabbed the powder and candle and gave them to Donnie, who stuck them in his belt.

The Turtles turned to leave the store. "Thank you," they said together, making Stockman feel uneasy.

"No problem my lords, come back soon," he replied, even though he'd rather sit on a cactus than have to deal with them again.

They didn't respond, they just walked out the door. Once they were out on the sidewalk, the other three turned to Raph.

"Wow, Raph, you were really scary," Mikey said in awe. Raph just chuckled.

"Come on you guys, let's get back to Master Splinter so we can use this stuff and get home," Donnie said, patting the bulge in his belt where the powder and candle were stored.

They were just about to head off in the direction of "Raph's" building, when a loud gong caught their attention. A loud crackling noise filled the air, like static from an out of range cell phone.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaphie…" A voice resounded from the loudspeakers that, once he looked, Raph noticed were everywhere. "Raphie, I see you've brought some new friends. Why don't you come out and plaaaaaaaaay?" Manic laughter filled the air, and then stopped, along with the static sound.

"What the shell was that?" Mikey yelled, spinning his 'Chucks and glancing around wildly.

"That sounded kind of like Leo's voice. But it couldn't have been, could it?" Donnie pondered.

"Raph, what was that?" Leo answered, his Katanas out and ready.

Raph didn't acknowledge them right away. He just stared straight ahead, an unreadable expressionhis face. Then he spoke, so softly that the others almost didn't catch it.

"He knows you're here…"

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUUUN! Ha ha, sorry, couldn't resist. Whaddaya think? Like it? Yes? No? Well, review anyway. Ta ta for now! 


	9. Threats and New Best Friends

Hi everyone. Aren't you proud of me for updating so soon? I got it up in a week! We finished our regular softball season, so I have some extra time. We won first place in our conference! And I'm sure you don't care. So, onto the story!

For all of you that were frustrated with the lack of Not-Donnie in the last chapter, you'll be pleased to know that he's in this one a lot.

If you're reading this story and not reviewing, I am very disappointed in you. I don't care if you don't like it, just tell me why and I'll try to fix it. Okay, now to thank those completely awesome people who ARE reviewing!

**Quick Shot**: All right, all right, here is the next chapter. I just hope you like it. Was the update quick enough for you this time?

**Chibi Rose Angel: **Yeah, I like Not-Donnie too. He's REALLY fun to write. I like thinking up random things for him to do. And I suppose Not-Mikey's got his heart in the right place (well, at least in the relative vicinity). Not-Raph is a good villain, that evil, evil little Turtle. Not-Leo is even more evil though. He's pretty villan-esque as well. Yeah, Stockman…he's just a messed up little person. I'm glad you liked that scene; I tried my best on it! Awww, thank you. It feels nice to have someone who won't give up on my story. I'm working on shaking off the writer's block. I have ideas for the next few chapters, so we'll just have to see where that goes. That said, I hope you enjoy the latest installment of my fic.

**Lone Warrior2: **Yeah, usually when you're trying not to be found by someone and they find you, it sucks really badly. The Turtles are having difficulties coping. But, yes, as previously mentioned, Not-Donnie will make an appearance in this chapter. Many people like him; I feel very good about myself right now. Wait no longer, because more has arrived!

**Irvine659:** Yep, Raph's a little sadistic when it comes to dealing with Stockman. Yet another person who enjoys Not-Donnie! I should put him in chapters more… Yeah, the guys has to be wary of Not-Leo, he's pretty messed up. Oh, Iowa, eh? Well, you're not too far away! Darn coldness…well, now it's sunny and pretty outside, but yesterday it was raining and miserable. Sigh why does the weather torture us so?

**kaya lizzie: **I made your day? Yay! I feel so special! I'm glad you like. Well, here's the next chapter, hope you think it's interesting. I love saying dun dun dun, it makes things so much more dramatic, don't you think? Well, here's the next update!

**Lunar-ninja:** authoress comes out slowly, guarded by the Turtles on all sides Raph: What are we doing here? Me: You're protecting me from LN. Leo: Why? Me: She's going to gut me like a fish because I left a cliffie last chapter. Mikey: Dude! That really sucks for you. Donnie: Hmmm, that doesn't seem to be a very logical plan of action. If one guts the author, then the author will never be able to resolve the cliffhanger… authoress claps hand over his mouth Me: Shhhh! She can hear you! clears throat and gives a little wave Ummm…hey there, LN. Well, I'm glad you like the way I'm writing Raph. And don't worry about double negatives, that's all really messed up. If you speak in Spanish it doesn't matter, because they like double negatives! But I'm sure that doesn't help anything…Ummm… I really hope you don't find your butcher knife. Here's the next chapter, I hope it's to your satisfaction urges Turtles to get going and they all run for dear life

**fireandsun: **I'm glad you thought it was worth the wait. You didn't have to wait that long this time!

**Lioness-Goddess: **Oooh, beyond excellent? Thank you! Since you asked so nicely I _suppose_ I could give you an update. giggles I hope you still love it!

**Pi90katana**: Hey! Yeah, I know, I know, I took a long time updating last time. But this one was quicker, see? Yes, I am 17. Mid-North area, yes. Alaska? No. I have a friend whose dad lives in Alaska! But I digress… Hmmm, what WAS in that cupboard? I'm not at liberty to say (which means I haven't come up with something yet). But it certainly wasn't the body of Not-Splinter, because Mikey woulda had a conniption. And I guess Not-Raph had all of those razors because…well…he's weird and collects razors. Yes, Stockman still has his same basic personality, except now he's terrified of the Turtles, instead of thinking of them as a mild annoyance. Yeah, Not-Leo's always ticked about something. Real Leo would never be psychotic, don't worry. I put in a reference to something I saw in your profile. It's in something Leo says. See if you can guess what it is! Oooh, longest review? Yay! That would be cool. Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

**Sambev89: **I'm glad you think it's unique. I wanted to try to do a fic that wasn't the same as anyone else's. You will find no romance or Mary-Sues in my fanfiction, I'll tell you that much right now. Oh, good. I was hoping I was writing this well, and not having awkward sentences that confuse everyone.

**kikyopheonix19: **I would never forget about dear old you! My reviewers are great! The cure for writer's block that you suggested? I actually did that. I didn't strap myself to my computer, but I sat in my bed with my laptop all day yesterday and forced myself to write this chapter. I hope it's good. I will never let this fic die! Wow, okay, deep breath… Well, grip your desk no more no more (or maybe some more, depending on how you view the action in this chapter) because an update is here!

**Disclaimer**: I only own the psycho versions of the Turtles. The normal Turtles are mad at me for subjecting them to the torture of associating with them, but they're just going to have to deal with it…

* * *

"What?" Leo looked at his brother in red, deeply confused. "Who knows we're here?"

Raph slowly turned to gaze at him. He noted the concern in his brother's eyes, and wondered how he could tell him what was going on without Leo getting upset. He sighed.

"You do," he simply stated. His brothers waited for him to continue, but he refused to elaborate.

"I'm afraid I don't quite comprehend," Donnie replied, drawing Raph's attention. "It's imperative that you explain further, as it would be integral to our understanding of this-"

"This world's Leo hates me. I don't know why," Raph interrupted, clearly annoyed. He hated when Donnie started doing the whole "I'm really smart" thing. He grimaced. "Actually, I do know why. He's an evil, sadistic, sociopath."

Donnie's eyes widened. "Perhaps we should get off the sidewalk," he said, drawing out his Bo as he set off at a quick trot toward the skyscraper they came from. His brothers agreed and followed, each glancing nervously over his shoulder, weapons ready, until they reached the front door. Donnie yanked it open and ushered the others quickly inside.

The place was still swarming with Foot ninjas. Raph's first thought was that they might be good protection against Not-Leo, but then he realized that they might listen to the blue-clad Turtle -he was the leader after all- at which point they'd be screwed. He motioned his brothers over and they held a quick private discussion.

"I'm gonna get rid of these Foot ninjas," Raph whispered. "They could be a safety hazard."

Leo nodded. "If these guys find out we're not really evil, we're done for."

"But how are we gonna get them to leave?" Mikey wondered.

Raph straightened up, the slightly wicked smile he had been wearing in Stockman's shop returning. "Leave that to me. You guys just get to the elevator."

Raph straightened up and took a deep breath. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie made their way over to the elevator, trying their best to look threatening.

"HEY!" Raph bellowed. Every ninja in the place was on their knees within seconds. "I need everyone to leave and not come back until tomorrow," Raph continued, a little more quietly.

The ninjas just looked around at each other, completely bewildered. A Foot Elite guard rose to his feet and addressed Raph respectfully.

"Master, if we are not here you are open to attack by the infidels. That is a risk we would like to avoid taking."

"Are you suggesting that I'm weak?" Raph asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

The Elite Guard's eyes went wide as he realized his mistake. "No, your grace, of course not. You can handle yourself. I shouldn't have worried."

With that he signaled for the other ninjas to vacate the premises. "When would you like us to return, my lord?"

"I'll ring the gong," he said, turning and walking toward the elevator as he did so. Then he stopped and spoke over his shoulder. "If someone who looks like Leonardo comes to you and tries to tell you anything, don't listen."

If the Elite Guard was puzzled by this command, he didn't show it. He simply nodded and vanished out the door, along with the rest of the Foot soldiers.

"Again I say, you were very scary Raph," Mikey said, giving his brother a high three.

The four Turtles ascended to the floor of Raph's living quarters and recounted what had happened to Master Splinter.

"I think I should call Not-Mikey, Master Splinter," Raph concluded. Master Splinter nodded. Donnie looked at him curiously.

"Not-Mikey?" He asked, raising an eye-ridge.

"Well, yeah, he's Mikey, but not," Raph explained. He strode over to the keyboard he had used earlier and pushed a button. He looked back over his shoulder and grinned. "You guys don't have to hide this time."

A ringing noise emanated from the computer-like device until the screen changed. It showed Not-Mikey's sneering face.

"What-?" He began, clearly angry at being disturbed, but broke off when he saw "himself" standing behind Raph. "What's going on?"

"_Your_ brother sent my brothers here," Raph stated, putting the emphasis on "your." "And crazy Leo found out, and-"

"Yes, yes, I heard his announcement. I was wondering what he was talking about." Not-Mikey spotted Master Splinter and narrowed his eyes. "The rat! So, you were telling the truth, he is your Sensei."

"No, I just randomly made that up," Raph retorted, annoyed. Not-Mikey scowled.

"So what exactly do you want?"

"We need your help. Your Leo still wants to kill me, and now he probably wants to kill my bros, too," Raph explained, regaining his calm.

"And why would I want to help you?"

"Because we know how to get back to our own dimension and get your Raph back." This attracted Not-Mikey's interest, so Raph went on. "If you let psycho Leo kill us, you'll never see him again."

"Leo isn't psycho!" Not-Mikey hissed, clinging to the last fragment of hope that his brother could come back from the precipice of insanity. He sighed in defeat, recognizing that the Turtle in red that stood before him (well, through the video screen) had a valid point.

"All right, I'll call Donnie, we'll be there in fifteen," Not-Mikey hung up before Raph could say anything else.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the door to Raph's bedroom burst open and Not-Mikey strode in, looking like he owned the place. He growled slightly at Master Splinter before taking a seat in a chair near where the other Turtles were sitting on the floor.

"Okay, so what exactly do you think I can do for you?" Not-Mikey demanded.

"Hey wait, where's-"

"Donnie?" Not-Mikey finished for him. "He's still out in the hallway. I explained the situation to him on the way over, so we don't have to waste time doing that."

"What's he doing out there?" Mikey asked, craning his neck to see out into the hallway.

Not-Mikey sighed sadly before answering. "He's shy."

Just then Not-Donnie poked his head around the doorframe and into the room. "I can hear you, baby brother," he said in a slightly deranged voice. He withdrew his head, and a second later stepped into the doorway. Not-Mikey covered his face with his hands in a noticeably exasperated way.

"Hello everyone!" Not-Donnie exclaimed, bouncing over and sitting very close to his counterpart. Donnie looked worried and tried to scoot away, but Not-Donnie grasped his arm and held on for dear life. "This is so cool! I get to talk to myself!"

"Because, you know, you didn't do that before," Raph whispered. Donnie looked at him in alarm. Not-Donnie wasn't listening.

"We can be best friends. My tea party is tonight, you can come. It'll be great, you can meet my other friends!"

"Wow, Donnie, I'm not invited to that. You're lucky," Raph said, amused. Donnie glared daggers at him.

"Can we get back on track here, please?" Not-Mikey said.

"Yeah, we need a plan to keep evil Leo from attacking us, and a way to get evil Raph out of our dimension," Mikey said. Not-Mikey looked annoyed at his counterpart for calling his brothers evil, but he nodded anyway.

"Well, we have the supplies to get back to our dimension with us, so we could do that fairly soon. As in right now," Donnie suggested, patting the bulge in his belt, where the supplies from Stockman were, with his free hand. His other arm was still incapacitated by the death grip Not-Donnie had on it.

"Would you guys come back with us to convince your Raph to come home?" Leo asked.

"Hold up, what convincing? Raph is trapped in your dimension against his will," Not-Mikey said, eyeing Leo with suspicion.

'WHAT?" Mikey burst out. "Your Raph went on and on about how he doesn't want to share New York anymore, and how he needed to get rid of us so he could have all of our New York for himself. _We_ are trapped in _your_ dimension against our wills, not him."

"What?" Not-Mikey said in a small voice, more to himself than anyone else. "He abandoned me…?"

"Maybe if you talk to him he'll explain it to you," Leo suggested, hopping that he'd agree to come home with them.

"I am sure that your brother would never intentionally abandon you," Master Splinter said, hoping to comfort the forlorn Turtle in front of him.

Not-Mikey looked up at Master Splinter and nodded. In his depressed state he didn't even realize that he was agreeing with a version of his most hated enemy.

"Whaddaya think, Don-Don?" Not-Mikey asked his brother in a gentle voice.

Not-Donnie nodded vigorously, drawing a small smile from the still devastated Turtle in orange. Then he burst into song, thoroughly terrifying Donnie.

"A few times I been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that, 'cuz there ain't no holla back girl, there ain't no holla back girl!" Not-Donnie belted, off key and extremely sharp.

"Wow," Mikey said, after the singing had stopped and everyone had unplugged their ears. "You guys have Gwen Stefani here, too?"

"Hey, that was a pretty good impression of her," Leo added.

"Come on," Not-Mikey said impatiently. Those sitting on the floor sprung to their feet. Well, all except the Donnies. Donnie had tried to leap up, but Not-Donnie (who still had a firm grasp on his arm) remained sitting. This caused the sane Turtle in purple to fall flat on his face. Not-Donnie gasped.

"New best friend! Are you okay?" He hauled Donnie up off of the floor and dusted him off. Donnie grunted in response.

Raph covered his mouth to hide his laughter as he led the way to the bathroom. He turned to Donnie, who had finally wrenched himself away from Not-Donnie when he had become interested in the ceiling tiles, and asked for the powder. He stood in front of the mirror with the bag in his hand, staring at his reflection.

"So…" Not-Mikey said, getting impatient.

"Ummm, I don't know what to do," Raph admitted. Not-Mikey made an exasperated noise and threw up his hands.

"Here, I saw the other Raph do it back at the lair," Donnie grabbed the powder from Raph and started to spread it on the mirror. When it was thoroughly coated, he replaced the spent candle that Not-Raph had used with the brand new one they had gotten from Stockman. He lit it and stepped back. The surface of the mirror (as before) seemed to catch fire, and when the flames subsided, they found that the surface had changed to the same swirling façade. Satisfied, Donnie turned around to find Not-Mikey staring at him openmouthed.

"What?"

Not-Mikey quickly closed his mouth. "Nothing, it's just that… I've never seen Donnie do anything so rationally and logically. We usually don't let him have candles, but when he has one, he turns off all of the lights and runs around making 'ghost noises'."

Donnie was going to respond, but Raph cut in. "Let's just get going, we can have happy discussion time later."

He headed toward the mirror but was stopped by the sound of a voice that made his heart virtually stop beating.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Raph spin around, Sais ready. Not-Leo stood in the doorway, leaning nonchalantly against the frame. He grinned wickedly at Raph's reaction before turning his attention to Leo, who was standing only feet away. He seemed to be sizing him up, and must have decided that he wasn't a substantial threat, because his grin widened as he stepped fully into the room.

"We're just going to go get Raph, Leo," Not-Mikey said, trying to sound soothing.

"I don't think that's gonna happen," Not-Leo said. In the blink of an eye he pulled a few shuriken out of his belt and threw them at the attachments that held the mirror onto the wall. It fell and smashed all over the floor, the iridescent light radiating from its depths vanishing instantly.

Raph stared at the shards of glass that littered the floor. That was his way out. His way home. And it was gone. He gripped his Sais until his knuckles turned white. He stared at the Turtle that had ruined his chance at escaping this insane asylum.

"I'll make you pay for that," he said through gritted teeth. He took up an offensive stance.

Not-Leo chuckled darkly, unsheathing his Katanas. "Maybe, if you live that long."

* * *

Sorry this is kinda short, but I spent all day writing this, so it's not like I didn't work hard on it. Now, everyone, YES EVERYONE, review. I mean it! attempts to look menacing but fails miserably 


	10. Gaining the Upper Hand

(The Turtles wander out, looking slightly confused. Donnie notices the readers and points at them. Mikey waves. The Turtles have a small huddle and then Leo is pushed forward, clutching a piece of paper. He gives a weak smile and wave.)

**Leo**: Uh…hi there everyone. You might be wondering where Sporks is. Well, she's hiding from LN and Chibi. They're trying to kill her or something. (Reads the paper) It says here that they're not fans of cliffies. Unfortunately, Sporks loves cliffies, both reading them and writing them, so they have been after her for some time now. She just wants you to know that the story is drawing to a close. Just one more chapter and an epilogue. She also says happy reading. (He glances around, and then looks back to where his brothers were only to find them gone. He sees LN and Chibi coming in the distance) Uh oh! (Runs away as fast as his little Turtle legs can carry him, but stops briefly to tack a paper to a random, yet convenient, nearby post.)

(On the paper)

Hi there. It's me, Sporks. Currently I'm hiding in an as yet undisclosed location, but I will still leave notes for my reviewers!

**Pacphys**: Yes, that's true. Double negatives in Spanish are positive, while double negatives in English just sound weird. Sorry about that. I felt really bad for Donnie writing that chapter. I love him to death, but unfortunately someone has to be tortured. Not-Mikey doesn't really know what to do. He's just kinda trying to go with the flow, but he gets confused a lot, like you'll see in this chapter. Yay! I made a good point! I feel clever. Hmm, Not-Leo. You don't have too many fans, dude. Thanks for reviewing; I hope this chapter is to your liking!

**Kikyophoenix19: **Wow. You're the only one who likes Not-Leo. But I kinda like him too. Writing the evil people is always fun. I was planning on writing about the real Turtle's dimension in this chapter all along. So, here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chibi Rose Angel: **Um…hey there. I'm glad you loved the last chapter; it was a lot of fun to write. I'm glad that you'll read this story till the end. I also feel very special that you care that we won. Um, so, since you care, you won't kill me, right? Please? Thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter!

**Lunar-ninja**: Hi. Poor Don, he tries to talk, but no one understands. I really, really liked the ghost noises thing. It made me happy to write. Oh dear. I am hiding. I have run far away, and am using the Turtles as my messengers. They're not too thrilled, but they can deal. They're tough. Please don't kill me. Thank you for reviewing. I tried not to make it too cliffhangery this time, but it's really hard not to, especially since this is a chapter story and nothing really gets resolved until the end. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**Ocean**: Don't feel bad. I just want to make sure there isn't a reason that people aren't reviewing, like it sucks or something. Yes, Not-Donnie's quite popular. He starts to wear on your nerves after a while though. Yeah, I liked writing the "I want to be your friend" part too. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!

**Pi90katana:** Hey! Yes, the Gwen Stefani thing was a reference to you. I was originally going to have Raph say it, but since you hate her and Leo's your favorite Turtle, I had him say it. Yay! I love being on favorites lists. How will they get back home, you say? Well, I'm not telling yet. You'll find out soon enough. Not-Leo went insane because of numerous factors, a big one you'll learn about in this chapter. It might be hard to link it to insanity, though. He just went mad with power, for the most part. Plus, if your dad was Saki, wouldn't you go at lest partially insane too? (Karai as an example notwithstanding.)

Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!

**Soon to be world renown Gracie:** Well, someone is just a tad enthusiastic. I like, I like! Ha ha, ghost noises. I'm going to try that one of these days…Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!

**kaya lizzie: **Yes, the Dun Dun Dun is very awesome and is useful in most situations. Even when it is not called for and when you use it people give you weird looks. Yes, Not-Donnie is easily distracted. Poor thing. Yeah, this last update wasn't so quick. Sorry about that. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Spootycup:** My story is impressive? (Dances around with glee) Oh, I suppose that wasn't very impressive, was it? Oh well. Yes, Not-Leo is psycho. All of the Not-Turtles have their own "special" brand of psychosis. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!

**Quick Shot: **Whoa, hey, chill, its okay. I definitely don't hate you.We all make mistakes. I've sent reviews to correct mistakes I've made in previous reviews too. Don't worry. And, I hate to break it to you, but radical and writer don't really rhyme. They flow together nicely, though. It's a good saying. Sorry I wasn't very quick with this chapter, you know how finals can be, all evil and stuff. Hmm, Not-Donnie in the mental home? I have to say that that is a distinct possibility. Thank you for reviewing, and hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own…a dog. And some suntan lotion. And I wooden pig that also functions as a bank, which I made when I was forced to take shop class. That's about it, really...

* * *

Raph charged at his enemy, his eyes blazing with anger. _Destroy my way home will you? Well, you're not going to get away with it!_

He struck out with the Sai in his right hand, and quickly followed with the left, catching the side of Not-Leo's face as he dodged the first attack but ran right into the second. A few drops of blood flecked the wall as Raph whipped his Sais around again, this time aiming straight for his opponent's heart.

The other Turtles watched apprehensively. Leo was torn between helping his brother and not offending the Not-Turtles, whom he was trying to get to help his family. He'd really rather that no one fought at all, but with Raph it's kind of hard to prevent that.

Not-Leo was quickly regaining the upper hand. He just let his cheek bleed, seemingly oblivious to the pain, as he blocked Raph's attack. Then he lashed out with his katanas. Raph managed to dodge the attacks, but he was left off balance, giving Not-Leo the chance to sweep his feet out from under him. Raph cracked his head hard on the granite floor and lay there, dazed. Not-Leo held his katana high, poised to deliver the final blow.

Just as he was about to run his blade thorough the vulnerable skin of Raph's neck, a Bo staff came out of nowhere and knocked him backward into the wall. Donnie quickly replaced his weapon in its holder and helped his woozy brother to his feet. Not-Leo swiftly regained his bearings and started making his way toward his original quarry, only to be blocked by Mikey and Leo.

Not-Leo growled angrily. "Mikey!" He yelled, not at the Turtle blocking his path but at the Turtle who stood, stunned, on the other side of the bathroom. "Get over here and help me!"

Not-Mikey hesitated. He didn't really like these goody-goody versions of him and his bros, but he didn't want to kill them. Especially if they could help him get his Raph back._ I need to talk to him. I need to tell him that…I'm sorry…_

"MICHELANGELO!" The yell ripped Not-Mikey out of his musings and he looked over at his brother. The leader of their little band was now surrounded by the aforementioned goody-goodies, but they didn't look to happy right now. Despite his reservations, Not-Mikey leapt into the fray. He couldn't just stand idly by as his brother was attacked, no matter what the circumstances were.

Donnie and Mikey turned to their new adversary, leaving their red and blue banded brothers to deal with Not-Leo. Not-Mikey twirled his 'chucks, circling the other two Turtles slowly.

"Hey, I never thought I'd be fighting myself," Mikey said brightly, trying to get his counterpart to loose focus. "That's kinda cool, right? Don't you think this is kinda cool? "Cuz I do. I wonder if Leo thinks its cool fighting himself, I should ask him later, shouldn't I? Shouldn't I? I think I should. Wow, are you gonna attack, or are we just gonna go around in circles all day? That's cool if we are, because I like circles…"

Mikey's skill at annoyance was incomparable. And it worked on Not-Mikey.

"Just SHUT UP will you!" He yelled, glaring at the irritating Turtle before him. In his high state of agitation he didn't notice Donnie sneaking up behind him. The last thing he saw before he was knocked out cold by a Bo blow to the head was Mikey's cheeky grin. Then his lips formed the word "No," and all went black for Not-Mikey.

"Shit," Not-Leo cursed. He saw his brother go down in a blaze of, in his mind, undignified stupidity.

"Now now, no need for such language," Raph murmured, a mocking smile spreading across his face. He performed a roundhouse kick that Not-Leo jumped back to avoid, only to run into a roundhouse from Leo.

Not-Leo was on the ground, surrounded by all four Turtles. He growled and tried to get up, but Donnie casually pushed him back down with his Bo and held him there. The Turtle on the ground looked at the weapon and smirked, convinced it could do no real damage to him. He tried to get up again, this time met with the blades of both a Sai and a Katana. He snarled, yet knew he was defeated.

"What is your problem? Why are you so against us?" Raph asked, bringing the point of his Sai up under Not-Leo's chin. "What did we ever do to you?"

"You did nothing," the threatened Turtle replied. Raph was surprised; he hadn't expected Not-Leo to respond at all. "You are merely players in a game that Raphael, this world's Raphael, and I have been playing for a long time."

"You mean 'The Game' we played earlier wasn't enough for you?" Raph snapped. Not-Leo's eyes glittered and he laughed heartlessly.

"That is a fun game," he began, causing Raph to jerk violently and almost slice open his carotid. Mikey grabbed his shoulder just in time. They didn't really care about this creep, but he was the only source of information that they had, so they couldn't let Raph kill him. "But this game has been going on for years and years. For as long as I can remember, really. It's called 'Who's the best?' Not the best name, but we named it when we were kids and I never got around to changing it. The point is, Raph and I have always had a less-than-friendly competition between us. Ninjitsu training, strategy skills, heist planning, and –now that we rule New York- executive decision making." He smirked at Raph, who was looking at his like he was something particularly nauseating that had crawled out from under a rock. "And I'm always the best. I still can't understand why he keeps trying."

"So him coming to our dimension was just him trying to be better than you?" Mikey asked. Not-Leo nodded apathetically. "Then what are we doing here? How can we possibly be helping or hurting anything?"

"You're distracting me while Raph is taking over your New York and establishing himself as the new 'Supreme Ruler' or whatever it was he wanted to be called."

Mikey blanched. "Taking over our New York? There's no way he could…"

"Oh yes he could. He can be pretty crafty when he wants to be."

"So then why did you stop us from going back there. We could have prevented that from happening and then you'd be the best again," Leo asked, choosing his words carefully.

Apparently he wasn't careful enough because Not-Leo's eyes flashed angrily. "Again? Again! I was, no, _am_, ALWAYS the best. He is already beaten. I'll tell you why I stopped you. I'm going to let him have it. Let him think he's won. I'll bide my time, letting him grow more confident and less cautious. Then, I'll strike. Then, I'll own TWO New Yorks!"

The Turtles stared in horrified fascination as the Turtle in blue cackled evilly on the floor. Finally, after about five minutes of this, Donnie raised his staff and cracked Not-Leo over the head. The laughter died instantly as he slumped, unconscious.

Everyone looked at Donnie, who looked angrier than any of the Turtles could ever remember seeing him.

"Filth," he whispered. He turned around and rummaged through a pile on the ground until he came up with some lengths of silvery wire. He bound Not-Leo's hands and arms and tied it off with a complicated knot. Then he stood up, rubbed his hands together like someone who had just finished a long yet rewarding task, and then looked at his brothers, who were gaping at him.

"What?"

"So, um, I guess you don't like _him_, then, do ya Donnie-boy?" Mikey asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I like him just fine, most of the time. He's kinda crazy though," came the response. And it wasn't from Donnie. Well, the sane one anyway.

The four brothers turned to Not-Donnie, who had been forgotten in the melee. He was sitting passively on the ground in the lotus position, smiling at them. Donnie rolled his eyes and muttered something like, "_He's_ crazy…?"

"Are you gonna tie me up?" The non-sapient Turtle asked. He eyed Raph warily, who was just finishing binding the unconscious form of Not-Mikey.

"Not if you cooperate," Leo said, trying to sound as non-threatening as he could.

"Okay," he said, jumping up. He rushed over to Donnie, who was taken by surprise by his speed. His arm was recaptured, and Donnie cursed himself silently for being too slow. "New best friend!" He cried with glee. Donnie just sighed.

"Come on, we have to go get some more of that powder if we ever want to get out of here," Leo said. He headed for the door, but was stopped by Raph.

"Hey, wait Leo, what about these guys?" He pointed to the two cataleptic Turtles on the ground.

He shrugged. "They're not going anywhere."

* * *

Not-Raph hummed to himself as he bustled around Donnie's lab. _One thing to say about this guy, he's compulsively neat, _he thought to himself.He smiled depravedly to himself. _Oh well, it's easier to find things this way._

He walked over to the schematic of the laser he was going to build, nearly vibrating with glee. He had had to work some of this out with Donnie, which was slightly amusing but far from enjoyable, but in the end he knew he would be able to do it.

He muttered to himself as he checked the list of parts. Getting was hard, a lot harder than he had expected. They were all pretty big and high tech, and the places where they were stored or made had high security. So far he had only managed to get some of the smaller pieces, and those he had to scavenge for in the junk yard.

"Man, I hate not having a legion of ninjas at my beck and call," he muttered absently to himself. When he had taken over New York he would send back for some.

He was interrupted from his musings by the sound of a feminine voice floating through the lair.

"Hello, anybody home? Guys?"

Not-Raph's face broke into an insane grin as he picked up the reinforced steel cable. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He was hoping that whatsername was going to come back. Viper's alternate dimension self. His plan would work all the better with a hostage.

"In here," he called out. He could hear and sense her moving in his direction. Perfect. "Time to get my hostage," he said quietly to himself.

"I don't think so," came a voice from behind him. He spun, weapons drawn, wire abandoned on the floor. All he saw was the mirror. And his reflection. A wave of relief flooded through him until he realized that his reflection was moving of its own accord. It sneered at him and then lunged, right out of the mirror.

Raph overtook his surprised enemy quickly. He attacked with a fury that he only displayed when he was at his angriest. When he was done with him, Not-Raph had two Sai cuts, one across his cheek, almost identical to Not-Leo's, and a very long one running the length of his thigh. He was also unconscious and bleeding from the head wound given to him by the Sai's hilt.

He was tying the imposter up when his brothers burst through the mirror, ready for action. They were slightly disappointed that it was over so quickly. They all wanted a shot at the Turtle who had invaded their home and tied them up like cattle at a rodeo.

"Ummm…what's going on here, guys?" They turned around to find April standing in the doorway, looking utterly confused. She was looking between the Raph standing next to Leo and the Raph tied up on the floor.

"It's a long story," Mikey said. The Turtles turned back toward the mirror. Raph hefted his evil counterpart up onto his shoulder, his head flopping in a very undignified way. "We'll be right back."

With that they stepped back through the surface of the mirror to the accompaniment of a gasp from April.

* * *

So, one chapter down, one to go. Plus an epilogue. Review now please. And, no attacking me anymore. I'm starting to get a little claustrophobic in my as yet to be disclosed hiding place. REVIEW! You know you want to. 


	11. Broadcast and Return Home

Wow. Okay, I'm REALLY sorry that this update has taken so long. My computer had 2 viruses on it, and I just got them off. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter (Irvine659, Pi90katana, kikiyophoenix19, kaya lizzie, pacphys, Quick Shot, Lunar Ninja, Chibi Rose Angel, oceam) I love you all.

Kay, remember when I said there was one chapter and an epilogue? Remeber that? Well...I lied. I didn't have enough material for an entire epilogue chapter, so I just added it to the end of this chapter. Yes, this is...THE LAST CHAPTER! sniff sniff It's a little sad.

So, enjoy the end!

* * *

Donnie plugged in the last cord and stood back to admire his work. He had all of the electrical hookups that were needed in place, and was ready to get this show on the road.

"Hey guys, it's ready," he called over his shoulder to his brothers.

"Great. Do you know what you're going to say, Donnie?" Raph asked from his spot by the wall. He was taking great pleasure in steadily nudging his other self with his foot. Not-Raph would have shouted in anger and annoyance if he hadn't had duct tape over his mouth.

"What I'm going to say?" Donnie responded, raising an eye-ridge. "I set this whole thing up. One of you guys should do it."

"I'll do it!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping up and raising his hand. He waved it around ecstatically as he shouted, "Pick me! Pick me!"

Donnie carefully ignored him and looked pointedly at Raph.

"What? Me? What about Leo, he's the leader!" Raph yelled.

"You've been here the longest, Raph, you know more about this place than we do," Donnie pointed out.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it," Raph grumbled, waving a hand dismissively, "keep your shell on."

Mikey slumped visibly. "Awww man…"

Raph stood in front of the video camera that Donnie now pointed at him. When he saw the red light come on, he took a deep breath and began to speak.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It had been a long day of scavenging for Viper, but she had managed to find enough food to tide her little band of rebels over until the morning. She walked into the "lounge" of the underground sewer hideout and noticed the TV was on. CSI, her favorite show. She plopped down onto the moth eaten couch to watch, but before she could even get comfortable, a screen came up that stated there was to be an important announcement. She saw the symbol of her Turtle repressors and angrily changed the channel, but to no avail. The broadcast was on every station. She was about to turn off the TV in disgust when the image of Raphael appeared, and he began to speak.

"Um, Greetings, people of New York. My name is Raphael. You may think that you know me, and probably hate me, but you don't. In fact this is probably the first time any of you have ever seen me. The guy you know and hate is over there." The camera panned over and what Viper saw made her gasp. There, bound on the floor, was… well… Raphael, the evil tyrant that Viper had fought in his early days of power. There were two Raphaels on screen, and for a moment, Viper was dumbfounded. Then her eyes narrowed.

"This is a trick," she murmured to herself. "It has to be."

"This is not a trick," the unbound Raphael continued, almost as if he'd heard Viper's quiet suspicions. "I know that a lot of you will have trouble trusting me, but I'm going to tell you how all of this happened."

He launched into the story of being pulled through the mirror and trapped in this crazy world, with Viper unwittingly hanging on every word. When his tale was completed, she sat back and sighed. That was quite a story. A very intricate lie, for Viper was sure that's just what it was: a lie.

She moved closer to the screen which now showed a close-up of the unbound Raphael. She examined his eyes and was slightly unsettled when she found nothing but kindness, and some stubbornness, behind them.

"I'm sure there are many of you watching this right now thinking that this is all some ploy to let your guard down and then we'll bomb you all or something, but I assure you it isn't." He nodded to the camera and the camera shook a bit as it switched operators. Then it panned over to a Turtle in a purple bandanna.

"Why would they put him in this?" Viper asked herself loudly. "He's crazy, he'll just mess their plan up!"

But when Donatello started speaking, her mouth fell open in shock.

"Just hours ago I went to the warehouses in Brooklyn and destroyed the weapons that my counterpart had created." He held up a laptop, which showed some schematics. "See, all of his computer programs have been destroyed and all nuclear bombs have been disarmed. You no longer have them to fear."

He was articulate! Viper couldn't believe it. But she still had herself convinced that this was all a trick.

The camera panned over toward Leonardo and Michelangelo, who were standing side by side. "And if you still don't believe us," Michelangelo said.

"Believe him," Leonardo finished. They both stepped off to the side to reveal a four foot tall furry someone.

Viper fell to the floor in shock, and then crawled toward the TV. She held it in both hands, hardly daring to believe her eyes.

"M-Master?" She trembled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Citizens of New York," he began, in the voice that Viper would recognize anywhere. "You no longer have reason to fear. Look into your hearts and accept the truth. You are free. We will leave your world and you can do with these criminals what you will. Stick together in this difficult time. Remember, you are only as strong as you are united, and as weak as you are apart." He bowed.

That was when Viper sank onto her hands and knees, sobbing hysterically. It wasn't a trick. She knew now that it wasn't. Her Master always said those words to her and his other students when they were having teamwork issues. The Turtles couldn't have possibly known that.

The other rebels heard her weeping and rushed to her. By then the camera had panned back to the bound Turtles on the floor, which many of those who had rushed to help Viper where staring at in amusement and surprise. One even gave a joyful cheer.

One of the newer recruits, Arnold Jones (though his friends called him Casey), crouched on the floor next to the seemingly upset woman.

"Hey Viper, what's the matter?"

She looked up at him, and he was surprised to see her smiling.

"Please," she said softly, her smile growing wider. "Call me April."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Baxter Stockman roared. He was angry, especially (and he hated to admit it) at himself. He had let himself be bullied by those… those… those… goody- goodies! He cursed himself loudly and stormed around his tiny shop, fuming.

"The great Baxter Stockman, Supreme Wizard of the Zarnian Consul, pushed around by some alternate dimension pansies! I won't have it! I simply won't have it!" The normal Turtles sure, he could cower in their presence and not be ashamed. They would kill you in a heartbeat and think it was fun. Plus, they -unwittingly, of course- gave him a lot of business. He had been selling protection charms like you wouldn't believe. When people had no where else to turn they would do anything to try to keep themselves and their families safe.

He turned back to the TV, where a very large rat was talking about unity. "Bah, I need no one but myself. I am not weak!"

He stomped around looking for devices with which to get revenge on those who had made him look like a fool. He would never admit it to himself, but that's what he really was…a fool.

He searched the shelves, yanking out this and that. Many metaphysical books were pulled, their titles briefly considered, and then tossed. All types of Tarot cards were scattered on the floor. Bins of mystical crystals were toppled in Stockman's haste to find something he could use. He ventured further and further into the shop, bypassing crystal balls, runes, and pendulums, and headed toward the seldom visited back shelves.

He hesitated only slightly before beginning to peruse the contents of the dusty shelves. The products back here were used in hard core magic; hoodoo and summoning and serious witchcraft. He was usually afraid to even look in the general direction of this area of the shop, but his warped sense of pride and revenge drove him forward. On the darkest, dustiest shelf he found exactly what he was looking for.

He yanked the ancient book out from behind a jar of preserved newts and blew the dust off of the cover. He read the title out loud, grinning happily to himself.

"_Seeking Revenge_," he chuckled, as he flipped through the pages. "I should be able to find something useful in here."

Spirits substantially higher, Stockman made his way back to the front of the shop. He stepped behind the desk and began to rummage for things he might need. He pulled out many potion ingredients while muttering wildly to himself.

"Belladonna, yes, yes, Hellebore, ah, what's this? Crushed Snake fangs? Hmm, why not?"

He came upon the jar of powder he had given the Turtle in red. He was amazed that it had actually worked.

"No no, of course it worked; I am the great Baxter Stockman!" He exclaimed, holding up the jar and eyeing it gleefully. "This will be instrumental in my revenge." His gaze fell upon the television screen, on which the rat could be seen stepping through the mirror and heading back to its home world.

"Oh yes," the man who thought he was a wizard but was really just insane said. "And revenge is what I shall have!"

The ensuing maniacal laughter could be heard from all the way down the block.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Master Splinter had been the first to step through the portal after delivering his speech, but the Turtles didn't follow him right away. They shut off the camera and looked around the small room.

"Well…" Leo said with a sigh. "We did it."

"Yeah," Raph agreed, smirking at his counterpart on the floor. "We sure did."

Donnie turned to his counterpart, who had not been tied up because he wasn't really much of a threat, and saw that he was entertaining himself with hand puppets again. He sighed. Communicating with this guy was a tough thing.

"Hey there," Donnie began, trying to sound warm and friendly. Not-Donnie froze and raised his eyes slowly until they were looking in the relative direction of Donnie's face. Donnie figured that was the best he was going to get, so he pressed on. "We're going home now. We're going to need you to make sure these guys don't break out of prison or anything, okay?" Donnie gave him his sweetest smile.

To Donnie's immense horror, and everyone else's amusement, Not-Donnie launched himself at Turtle in Purple and clung, sobbing, to his arm.

"New…Best… Friend!" He gasped in between sobs. "Why are you leaving me? You never even came to my tea party!"

Raph was red in the face from trying not to laugh. He had to turn away and chuckle quietly, lest he feel the wrath of Donatello.

"Well, I have to go home. I don't live here. But you do. And I need you to make sure that your brothers can never regain the power they once had. Can you do that for me?" Donnie grimaced. He didn't want to say it, and his brothers would never let him live it down, but it was the only way to get through to this guy. "New Best Friend?"

Not-Donnie's eyes lit up and he nodded emphatically. "Oh, yes, I can do that, new best friend, I really can!" His tears vanished and he bounced around the room, swelled with pride.

Not-Leo mumbled something beneath his duct tape, his eyes narrowed, but no one really noticed. Raph kicked him square in the plastron, causing him to topple over. This earned a snicker from Mikey and a vehement, yet muffled, declaration of rage from the victimized Turtle.

"Well, we have to go now," Leo said, motioning toward the mirror.

"Oooh, oooh, me first!" Mikey exclaimed, sprinting toward the portal and jumping through it. He was followed closely by Donnie, who turned and gave his counterpart a small wave before he departed, and then Leo.

Raph was the last to leave. He glanced around the room, deep in thought. Then he turned to the Turtles tied up on the floor. They glowered at him, but he just smirked.

"About your little game," he said, as he walked toward the mirror. He put a hand on the frame and looked over his shoulder. "I win" Then he slipped through the portal, back to his own world.

One Week Later

It was Monday. Again.

Raph sighed. He couldn't believe it had only been a week since they had left bizarre-o world. It had seemed like such a long adventure, but it had really only spanned a day or two.

He glanced around the room, smiling at how normal everything seemed. Leo was sitting on the couch, reading a book on different katas. Raph could almost see the wheels turning in his brother's head, and he feared a difficult training session coming in the near future.

Mikey was completely relaxed on the couch, reading yet another comic. Raph wondered how many of those things he had. If there were any good ones, Raph would have to steal them for his own perusal.

Donnie was working on one of those brain teaser books that Casey had brought him when he complained of boredom. Donnie worked through those things faster than anyone Raph had ever met, which, once he thought about it, made perfect sense. Donnie was a genius, after all. Besides, Raph hadn't met very many people.

Raph stood and stretched, going to his old boredom fallback.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go take a shower."

These words had a much more dramatic effect on his brothers than the last time he said them. They all jerked violently and stared at his as though he'd lost his mind.

"Are you sure, Raph?" Mikey asked, his eyes darting nervously toward the bathroom door. "You remember what happened last time."

Raph chuckled. "Yes, I remember what happened last time." He walked away without another word.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

He emerged from the shower fifteen minutes later, feeling very refreshed. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out onto the cold tile. He dried off, re-tied his bandana, put on his belt and pads, and then returned his Sais to their regular position. Satisfied, he turned and walked out of the bathroom, only stopping to snap off the light switch.

He didn't look in the mirror once.

* * *

TA DA! So, what did you think? I left it open for a sequel, hopefully you caught that. But it's not like a huge cliff hanger, and I don't really NEED to write one. So, I need your input. Sequel, or no sequel?

I have an idea for another story, and have actually already written the prologe, so it'll be up soon (hopefully). It's called Bokor. But that's all I'm going to say. Mua ha ha ha!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
